Rugrats goes back to school 2
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the other story. Takes place where we left off at. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

When we left off they was in study club then at home after school. They are in study club right now after all of course. They know that Thanksgiving break is coming soon. They are now at the park now. They are having lots of fun there now of course. It is thanksgiving break. They are talking as they play in matter of fact of course. They know tomorrow is Thanksgiving of course. They love that holiday of course. They are talking about Thanksgiving of course. That it is a day to be with family at dinner.

"I love Thanksgiving," said Phil, "We will have a good time tomorrow."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I sure do love that holiday of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I like Christmas better though but thanksgiving is good."

"I sure do," said Chuckie, "Thanksgiving i sure love of course."

"And same," said Kimi, "I also love Christmas better of course."

They talked more about it as they kept on playing there at that park. They played there until it was time for them to go home. They know that tomorrow is thanksgiving in matter of fact. Tommy and Dil mom is getting things ready for tomorrow. They will have good food there. They will love that food there. Tommy know family members they haven't seen since last year. In fact Tommy will soon take his shower of course. He knows it will be bedtime after he takes his shower. They are talking now.

"I love thanksgiving," said Tommy, "We will see family i haven't seen since last year will come."

"As do i," said Didi, "We will have fun tomorrow night."

"That we will," said Dil, "Well it is bedtime for me."

"Sleep well," said Tommy, "I will have my shower now."

"I sure will," said Dil, "I am looking forward for tomorrow."

Next chapter is thanksgiving. I hope you like this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	2. Good Thanksgiving

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at the park having a good time there of course. They know today is thanksgiving in matter of fact of course in fact. They will all have a good thanksgiving that day and night. They all love thanksgiving of course. They will see family they haven't seen sense last year. They will all have good thanksgiving meals of course in fact. They are talking about thanksgiving of course. They know that next month is more holidays. For most of them it is Christmas and two will have Hanukkah as well.

"I love thanksgiving," said Phil, "It is such a good holiday of course in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "I love thanksgiving a lot."

"Same here," said Tommy, "Thanksgiving is indeed a good holiday of course."

"Same here," said Chuckie, "I love thanksgiving as well in matter of fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Thanksgiving is such a good holiday of course."

They played in the park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They had a good thanksgiving of course. They all had good meals of course. They love thanksgiving very much in fact. They know that the first thanksgiving was between the Pilgrims and Native Americans. They came together to have a good meal of course. They heard that in school of course. Later at the Pickles house they got done eating the meal and dinner. Then after company left they are talking before Tommy has his shower.

"I love thanksgiving," said Tommy, "The meal was good as always of course."

"Same here," said Didi, "I sure love thanksgiving of course."

"I loved it," said Stu, "I am glad family came over."

"Yes of course dad," said Tommy, "Looks like shower time for me."

"Yes Tommy," said Didi, "Have a good shower of course."

Next chapter is black Friday. See what happens next chapter of this soon to be long story here.


	3. Black Friday shopping

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at the mall going shopping on Black Friday of course. The children is also there at the mall of course in matter of fact. They are old enough of course in matter of fact. They know it is the busiest shopping day of the year so they can get good deals of course. They know school starts again on Monday after thanksgiving break. They love that mall of course. They are going from store to store. The children are together on one side and the adults on the other side. They are talking of course.

"I love this mall of course," said Phil, "Thanksgiving was good of course in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "And yes thanksgiving was good in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I also had a good thanksgiving of course in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Chuckie, "Thanksgiving was good of course."

"Yes indeed," said Kimi, "Now we are looking forward towards Christmas time of course."

Phil is buying his mom the clothes that she asked for of course. And Lil will give her the purse she was asking for. They love the holidays coming next month of course. Tommy is buying his mom some earrings. And Dil will get her pajamas of course. Chuckie and Kimi is getting stuff for their parents of course. Phil and Lil are looking what to get their dad for Christmas. They had a good time shopping of course. Phil will get his dad a new robe for his old one has a hole in it and Lil got him a new tie.

"It is like his old one," said Phil, "His old one has a hole in the back."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "He will love it and he will love mine."

"I love the holidays," said Tommy, "My dad will love what i got him of course."

"Same here," said Dil, "I am glad we went shopping today."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I love Christmas time of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	4. Bad park coming?

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at the park having fun on the swings of course. They love that park the best in matter of fact of course after all. They know they go back to school on Monday after all of course. They know that they will go Christmas shopping to get it done with. They are talking as they swing on the swings of course in matter of fact. They love Christmas of course because they see family and get presents after all. That two of them as in Tommy and Dil celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah in fact.

"I love this park," said Phil, "I also love Christmas as well because of family and presents."

"Same here," said Lil, "I also love Christmas after in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Kimi, "It is such a fun holiday after all in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Chuckie, "I love Christmas time of course."

"And same here," said Tommy, "I celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah as in me and Dil."

They had fun at the park having fun after all of course. After they played they all went home of course. They love that park and the holidays. Then later at the Pickles house they are talking until Tommy has his shower of course. That he heard that some helicopter parents wants to start up a park called Safety first park. They would have very strict rules that they must obey or get kicked out. They hope that the town council and Mayor rejects that proposed park. They are talking about that now.

"I won't go to it," said Tommy, "If they do indeed get that park of course."

"I don't blame you," said Didi, "I hope they get rejected of course."

"I think it will," said Stu, "Get rejected that is in matter of fact."

"I think so," said Didi, "Well it is shower time or you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I hope it does get rejected of course."

He took his shower and such. I need ideas for next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	5. Park and shower

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at the park having fun on the swings of course. Then played hide and seek which they love to do a lot in matter of fact. They are talking of course just after playing hide and seek after all of course. They love to play but know they go back to school tomorrow. They all do love school of course because their other friends is there. They are talking about school after all. They know that they have study club of course in matter of fact. They love to play because they are till children after all of course.

"I do like school," said Phil, "We have other friends there and we have study club."

"Same here," said Lil, "Next time we get a long break is for Christmas."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I love school after all of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "My friend Amy is there of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "Even though i am called the strange one."

They all like Dil the way he is of course because he is like his dad. He might be a strange kid but that what makes him as him. The way he acts is the way his dad was like back in the days. They love that school they go to of course. They went home later on of course. They had lots of fun at the park of course. They all had dinner of course in matter of fact. Then later at the Pickles house they are talking before Tommy has hi shower of course. That they are talking about school of course.

"I do like school," said Tommy, "The study club i started up is doing great."

"That i good," said Didi, "I am glad you like school after all."

"That i do," said Tommy, "That study club i going good but takes no more member."

"Yes the deadline," said Didi, "Well time for you to have your shower of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I do love taking shower after all."

Next chapter they go back to school. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	6. Back at school

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school right now of course. They are glad to be back in school after thanksgiving break of course in matter of fact. After school that day they are in study club of course. They love that study club of course in matter of fact. They are talking just before they start to study. They can still meet even though they can't take anymore members. They know a test is coming up of course. That is before they have winter break of course. They are talking about stuff now like the test and winter break.

"I love school," said Phil, "That test might be tough but we can pass it."

"Same here," said Lil, "That test will be hard but we will pass it."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I know we can and will pass that test."

"You said it," said Kimi, "Things are doing good so far in school."

"You said it," said Dil, "I sure love this school of course."

They then all started to study for that upcoming test of course. Then after they studied for that test they all went home for the day of course. Then later at the Pickles house Tommy is studying more for that upcoming test of course. They saw him studying of course and was happy about that of course. They know that upcoming test will be hard but they can and will pass it. Then a bit later it is getting close for him to have his shower of course. He just got done with that and his homework.

"I am done now," said Tommy, "With my homework and studying."

"That is good," said Didi, "That test might be hard but you will pass it."

"That is true," said Tommy, "I am glad to help my friends."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I do love taking showers of course."

Next chapter i need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	7. We love study club

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school right now of course. Then later on they are in the study club getting ready to study for upcoming test of course. They are glad they are part of that study club there. They might not take anymore members but the members can still be in it. They all do love that study club of course because it helps people pass. They are talking right now about that study club of course in matter of fact. They know that club was indeed a good idea. They are glad Tommy started it up of course.

"It was a good idea," said Phil, "This wonderful study club that is in matter of fact of course."

"Yes indeed Tommy," said Lil, "We are all glad you started it up of course."

"Why thank you," said Tommy, "I knew it was a good idea of course and here we are."

"I love it," said Kimi, "I am glad to be a member of it of course."

"Same here," said Dil, "I am also glad to be a member of it of course."

After talking they began to study for that upcoming test of course. They know that test might be a bit hard but they can and will pass it of course. They know they must also study at home of course not just the study club of course. They all do love that study club of course. After they studied for that test they all went home of course. Later at the Pickles house Tommy just got done with his homework and got done studying there at home. Tommy will soon get ready to take his shower of course.

"Hi there mom," said Tommy, "I just got done with homework and studying."

"That is good," said Didi, "That is a good thing after all of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I know that test is going to be a bit hard but we can pass it."

"That is good," said Didi, "Well it is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "You know i love taking showers of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this soon to be long story here.


	8. If you fail

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school right now of course. Then at study club after school they are studying for upcoming test after all of course. They know that test that is coming up is important in matter of fact of course. They know that all in the study club will pass it. They know they also must study at home of course not just in the club in fact. They are talking right now of course before they study for them. That they are talking about that upcoming test of course. They know how important that test will be.

"I hope we pass it," said Phil, "That test that is in matter of fact of course."

"I am sure we will," said Lil, "That upcoming test is important after all."

"I know we will," said Tommy, "If we study hard for it of course in matter of fact."

"That is true," said Kimi, "I am glad we are in this club of course."

"I love it," said Dil, "I am glad we joined this study club here."

After they talked they studied hard for the upcoming test. They will also study at home of course in matter of fact. After they studied on the upcoming test they all went home of course. Then later at the Pickles house they are talking of course. They are talking before Tommy has his shower of course. That they will study more for the upcoming test of course. They are talking right now of course about that test. That what would happen if Tommy fails that test of course. They are talking right now.

"I will pass it," said Tommy, "After all i study hard for it of course."

"I hope so," said Didi, "Because if you fail that test we would hire a tutor for you."

"I remember mom," said Tommy, "You said it many times of course."

"You get it," said Didi, "I hope you study hard for it of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "Well it is shower time in matter of fact."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this soon to be long story here.


	9. The test

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school right now of course. They are taking that test right now that they have been studying for has come of course. They know they can and will pass that test of course in matter of fact. They are glad they studied for that test of course in matter of fact. They are done with that test right now in matter of fact of course. At lunch time they are talking about how they did on that test of course. They did pass that test of course. They are talking right now about it of course.

"I hope i passed it," said Phil, "That test we did in matter of fact of course."

"I am sure w did," said Tommy, "After all we studied hard for it of course."

"I hope so," said Lil, "I am glad we joined that wonderful study club of course."

"I also hope so," said Kimi, "I am glad we all joined that club in matter of fact."

"And same here," said Dil, "I am glad i joined it of course in matter of fact."

They returned to class after lunch and recess with their test graded of course. They are glad they all passed that test in matter of fact. They are glad they studied for it of course. One student in that class failed that test is a girl named Megan. She is in trouble at home for failing that test of course and they hired a tutor for her in matter of fact. Later at the Pickles house they are talking before Tommy has his shower in matter of fact. They are talking about the test and the upcoming holidays.

"Yes i passed," said Tommy, "I am glad the holidays come this month of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "Yes the holidays are coming this month which i love in fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "The holidays are lots of fun of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking showers."

He took it and went to bed. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	10. Some talk

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school right now of course. They are glad they all passed that test that was a bit hard in matter of fact. They are in study club right now to study for another test later that month before winter break of course. They are talking right now of course. They are talking about the holidays and about the next test of course. They love to talk about the holidays of course. They are also talking about the next test they will take. They are talking right now by the way. We see them talking now.

"It is a math test," said Phil, "But what i like much better is Christmas of course in matter of fact."

"Yes a math test," said Lil, "I also love Christmas of course in matter of fact."

"That is true," said Tommy, "My family celebrates that and Hanukkah in matter of fact."

"I love Christmas," said Kimi, "It is the best holiday of course."

"I love both," said Dil, "Because we celebrate both of them of course in matter of fact."

After they got done talking they began to study for that upcoming test in matter of fact. After that they all went home of course. Later at the Pickles house Tommy found a brochure of a tutor in matter of fact. He wonders why that is there in his house on in matter of fact of course. He hopes his parents don't hire one for him. He doesn't need a tutor after all of course. He is talking to his parents about that of course. That he found that on the table. He is talking to them now about it of course.

"Yes i found it," said Tommy, "I wonder why you have it of course."

"Just in case," said Didi, "In case you or Dil's test slip that is in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Stu, "That is why we have it o course in matter of fact."

"Okay then," said Tommy, "It is time for my shower of course."

"Okay Tommy," said Didi, "Have a good shower of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	11. New park coming

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at the best park in that town playing of course. They are on the the swings having a good time there in matter of fact. They love going to that park because it is the best out of the three. The other two parks are smaller and less fun of course. They are talking as they are playing there on the swings of course in matter of fact. They love the idea of getting a new park that is bigger than the other two but not as big as the park they are at of course. They are talking right now.

"I love this park," said Phil, "I heard we are getting a new park on a vacant lot of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I also heard we are getting a new park as well in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "I hope the new park is better than them two smaller parks."

"Same here," said Dil, "I hope it is a good park of course in matter of fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I hope it is a good park like this one of course."

They played at the park until it was time for them to go home of course. They had fun there of course. Then later at the Pickles house after they had dinner they are talking before Tommy has his shower of course. They are talking about the new park that is being built of course. They hope it is a good park in matter of fact. They are talking about that they will go there when it opens of course. They are glad that it will be kid friendly of course. That new park will have a playground of course.

"I hope it is good," said Tommy, "I hope it wont be the way that smallest park was before the town acted."

"I also hope so," said Didi, "I hope it wont be a gay park of course."

"I think regular park," said Tommy, "It better be a park all can enjoy."

"I hope so," said Didi, "Well it is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I do like taking them after all."

He took it and went to bed. I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	12. Park talk

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is in the park right now playing on the swings. They are having so much fun because they are kids in fact. They know a good park is being built on that vacant lot of course. They will go there when it opens of course. They ae talking about it now. They love that idea of course and glad it wont be a bad park like a gay park or fee park. They love that park of course and will keep going there when they can of course. We see them talking and swinging right now of course in fact.

"I love it," said Phil, "The idea of getting another good park in matter of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad it wont be a gay park or a fee park in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I hope we will love it of course."

"Same here," said Chuckie, "I hope it is another good one."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I hope it has a good playground there."

They are glad they are getting another regular park in fact. They are building a good playground for kids and basketball hopes for the adults of course. They will also be a horseshoe pits as well in matter of fact. Later at the Pickles house they are talking about it of course. In fact they are talking before Tommy has his shower of course. They are glad they didn't pick the gay park or the fee park. The fee park is against the law in that state of course. We see them talking about it right now of course.

"I m glad of course," said Tommy, "That it will be a regular park of course."

"Same here," said Didi, "I am glad it wont be a fee park."

"Same here," said Stu, "I am also glad it wont be a gay park."

"You said it," said Didi, "Tommy it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I do love showers of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. Good talk

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is a school right now of course. Then later after school they are in the study club getting ready to study for upcoming test. That test they will study for is important of course. They are talking right now before they study for the test of course. They know the upcoming test will be a bit hard of course in matter of fact. They need to study hard for it of course. They know the more they study for it the better they will do on it. We see them talking right now about the upcoming test of course.

"I hope we pass it," said Phil, "After all it will be a bit hard in matter of fact of course."

"I also hope so," said Lil, "I also heard it will be a bit hard of course."

"I am sure we will," said Tommy, "If we study hard for it of course."

"I hope so," said Kimi, "I hope we do all pass that test of course in matter of fact."

"I also have a test coming up," said Dil, "I don't think it is as hard as your test of course."

After they all talked they all studied hard for upcoming test of course. Then after they studied they all went home of course. They all had dinner in matter of fact. Then later at the Pickles house they are talking about the holidays right now in fact. They are talking before Tommy has his shower of course. They know Dil is having his bath right now of course because he prefers them. They are also talking about the party they will have at school of course. We see them talking right now of course.

"I love the holidays," said Tommy, "By the way we will have a party at school before winter break."

"Same here," said Didi, "I heard your school will have a holiday party at school of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "Look i see Dil is in his pajamas right now of course."

"I see him," said Didi, "That means it is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking showers of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	14. It will be fun

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school right now having a good day there. Then after school they are in the study club to study for that upcoming test. They are talking of course before they study of course like every time of course during the week. They know that test is coming soon. They know they must study so they can pass it of course in fact. That test will be a bit hard but they can and will pass it of course. They know if they get an F on a test will get tutors by their parents so they must pass that test.

"I hope we pass it," said Phil, "Knowing my mom she would hire a strict tutor for me."

"I also hope so," said Lil, "And yes mom is known to be strict on us."

"We will pass it," said Tommy, "My mom would hire a regular tutor if i fail a test."

"Yes indeed," said Dil, "She follows a book that says hire regular tutors if needed."

"I hope so," said Kimi, "As in pass that test by the way in fact of course."

Then after they all talked they began to study of course. Then after they was done they all went home of course. They all had dinner and now they are talking of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking before Tommy has his shower of course. They are talking about the holidays of course. They heard it will be a good party at their school of course. They will have fun there of course. They all do love the holidays of course. We see them talking about the holidays that is coming up of course.

"I love the holidays," said Tommy, "In fact the party at school will be fun of course."

"Same here," said Didi, "I am sure it will be a fun party there."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "We will have a present there of course."

"I heard about that," said Didi, "Well it is shower time for you now of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love taking them by the way."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	15. Good holidays coming

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school right now doing a pop quiz then regular school work after that. Then later they are in the study club to study for a test. That test might be a bit hard but they can and will pass it. They are talking before they study of course. It is about that upcoming test. They are also talking about the holidays of course in matter of fact. They love the holidays of course because they are so much fun. They are talking about that test and the holidays of course. We see them talking now.

"I hope we pass it," said Phil, "By the way i do love Christmas after all in fact."

"I also hope so," said Lil, "I also love Christmas because of the parties and such."

"We will pass it," said Tommy, "My family celebrates both Christmas and Hanukkah."

"Yes we will," said Kimi, "I celebrate Christmas of course."

"I hope you do," said Dil, "And my brother is right that we celebrate both."

After they all talked they began to study for that upcoming test of course. Then after they studied for that test they all went home of course. Then later at the Deville house they are talking about Christmas that is later that month of course. They love Christmas a lot of course. They love talking about them of course. They love that holiday because they see family members they haven't seen in a while. And the presents of course after all in fact. We see them talking about it right now of course.

"I love Christmas," said Phil, "It is the best holiday ever of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad we celebrate it of course."

"Same as me," said Betty, "It is indeed the best holiday of course."

"Yes of course," said Howard, "I love that holiday of course."

"We all do," said Phil, "I am glad we celebrate it of course in fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. Test and holiday talk

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all in school right now doing regular school work of course. Then later they are in study club to study for an upcoming test. They know it will be a bit hard but they can and will pass it of course. They are talking about the holidays before they study for it. They love the holidays of course because they have fun of course in matter of fact. They love them days of course. They are glad the holidays are coming of course. They love talking about them holidays of course. They are talking now.

"I love Christmas," said Phil, "It is the best holiday because Jesus was born on Earth."

"Same here," said Lil, "It is the best holiday of all time of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am glad we celebrate it of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "We celebrate both that and Hanukkah."

"Yes indeed," said Dil, "I love the holidays of course."

They had a good talk about the holidays of course. After they talked they studied hard for that upcoming test of course. After they studied for that test they all went home of course. They all had dinner of course in matter of fact. Then later at the Pickles house they are talking about the upcoming test instead of the holidays of course. We see them now talking about that upcoming test now. That what would happen if he fails that test of course. That he wants to pass that test of course.

"I will pass it mom," said Tommy, "I study hard for it at study for it of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "Do you know the two things we will do if you fail it?"

"Yes mom," said Tommy, "You would ground me and hire a tutor for me."

"You remember that," said Didi, "Well shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will pass that test of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	17. Test talk and invention

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school right now doing regular school work of course. After that they are in the study club now to study for the test next week. They are talking about that test that is coming in a week of course. They hope to pass that test so they wont get tutors of course. They love the fact the holidays is coming soon in matter of fact. But they are talking about that upcoming test right now of course. That test might be a bit hard but they can and will pass it. They are talking right now of course.

"I hope i pass it," said Phil, "That test that is coming up in a week of course."

"I also hope i do," said Lil, "I hope we all pass that upcoming test of course."

"We will pass it," said Tommy, "After all we do study hard for it of course."

"I hope so," said Kimi, "That test will be a bit hard of course."

"I hope you all do," said Dil, "My upcoming test is pretty easy of course."

After they talked they all studied of course. Then after that they all went home in matter of fact of course. They all had dinner of course. Then later at the Pickles house Dil came up with an invention of course which is a toy called the battery hula hoop. Tommy sees that of course and wonders what it is of course. But he will go ask Dil of what it is of course so he can test it out of course. Tommy loves his family of course. Tommy knows Dil takes after their dad of course. We see them talking right now.

"What is that?" said Tommy, "I never seen anything like it before."

"A battery hula hoop," said Dil, "It helps the person to do it right."

"I will test it," said Tommy, "To see if it work right of course."

"Yes of course," said Dil, "I needed someone to test it of course."

"That is good," said Tommy, "It does work in matter of fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here in fact.


	18. Helicopter parents

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and the gang are at the park on the swings having fun. They love going to that park there because it is the best of course. They have no idea that some helicopter parents are on their way to the park to boss them around. They want them to swing like their kids of course. That way is not fun of course because it is only a tiny bit in matter of fact. They are having fun before them parents come of course and will stand their ground of course. They are talking as they play on the swing of course.

"I sure love this park," said Phil, "It is the best of the three parks in this town here of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad we came here of course because it is the best."

"Same here," said Tommy, "This is the best park for the other two aren't as good."

"Same here," said Dil, "I am glad we came to this park here."

"I love it," said Kimi, "I love it better than the other two of course."

Then came them helicopter parents with their kids of course. They see the gang swinging on the swings going high of course. They started telling them how to swing to only go a little bit of course. They are ignoring them right now of course. Then after a bit they couldn't take it much longer and stood up to them helicopter parents and the park security threw out them helicopter parents and told the kids that they can go back to having fun. Then later at the Pickles house they are talking about it.

"Yes they was mom," said Tommy, "Telling us how to swing of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Dil, "They was helicopter parents of course."

"I believe you two," said Didi, "I am glad they was dealt with."

"Same here," said Stu, "We are glad you told us about it of course."

"Yes of course," said Tommy, "Well time for us to go to bed now."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	19. Lots of fun

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his fiends is at the park playing on the swings having some fun. Along came Peter Albany to come to play with them of course. They are having lots of fun playing king after that of course. They love to play at that good park there because it is the best in town. They love it even better than the other two parks in that town of course. They are now talking right now before they go home for the day in matter of fact. They had a very good time at the park that day and talking about the holidays.

"That was lots of fun," said Phil, "I am glad we played it at this good park here and Christmas is coming."

"Same here," said Peter, "I am glad you wanted to play it all of you."

"I love it," said Tommy, "Glad i played the king of course."

"You said it," said Lil, "I love this park and Christmas of course."

"I love Christmas," said Kimi, "It is the best holiday ever of course."

They talked until it was time for them to all go home of course. At the Pickles house they are talking about the upcoming holidays. In their case they celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah there. They are glad they celebrate them with family of course. They are having a good conversion about it of course. They are all barefoot for some reason or other. They are talking right now before Tommy has his shower because Dil just got done with his of course so he is now in his pajamas of course in fact.

"I love both," said Tommy, "Christmas and Hanukkah is lots of fun."

"Same here bro," said Dil, "I love them in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "Hi there mom of course."

"Shower Time Tommy," said Didi, "After all Dil just got done with his bath."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure did have fun today of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	20. Climate change talk

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school right now of course doing school work. Then later they are in the study club to study for the upcoming test. They heard rumors of global cooling do to snow in late fall of course. They are talking about climate change. And how they believe that it is natural and not caused by humans of course in matter of fact. They know they could go to the mountains so they can have a white Christmas. It only snows there every once in a while. We see them talking right now.

"I think cooling," said Phil, "After all both ice caps seems to be growing not shrinking."

"Same here," said Lil, "I saw them pictures of course in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "That one year we got so much snow in the nation."

"Same here," said Dil, "I am not sure why they are still going on about warming."

"And same here," said Kimi, "It seems to be a political thing of course in fact."

After that they all studied for that upcoming test now. After that they all went home for the day. They all had their dinner of course in matter of fact. Later at the Pickles house they are talking about climate change and how they believe in cooling as well as cycles of course. And how the liberals wants to make it seem like it is caused by humans for their own thing. They do know the holidays are coming of course. But they are talking about climate change and not the holidays at this time in fact.

"I think cooling," said Tommy, "We saw them pictures of them growing."

"Same here," said Dil, "Why do they keep saying caused by us humans?"

"Same here," said Stu, "Not sure why they still saying it is warming."

"And same here," said Didi, "Well it is shower time for you Tommy."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "Seeing Dil already had his of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	21. The test and talk

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school right now doing that test of course. Later they are talking at lunch and then recess of course to talk. They are talking about the holidays that is coming that month of course. They are also talking about that test of course. They heard they will have a good Christmas party at that school in matter of fact of course. They hope they all passed that test that they did of course. They know ones who fails the test during that time wont be at that party but in detention.

"I hope i passed it," said Phil, "After all we will have a Christmas party and ones who fail can't go to it."

"I also hope i did," said Lil, "I heard ones who failed will have detention not the party."

"I am sure we did," said Tommy, "I also heard about that of course in matter of fact."

"I also hope i passed mine," said Dil, "I also heard about that of course from our teacher."

"I hope we all did of course," said Kimi, "So i think it must be true in matter of fact."

They all went to class so they will soon get the test back graded of course. They all did pass that test of course in matter of fact. That means they can all go to that good Christmas party there of course. Then later they all went home of course. At the Pickles house they are talking about the holidays of course. They are talking about both Christmas and Hanukkah of course. They celebrate both of course. They love the holidays of course because they are fun. We see them talking right now in matter of fact.

"We love the holidays," said Tommy, "The party at the school will be fun of course."

"We sure do bro," said Dil, "I love both Christmas and Hanukkah of course."

"Yes indeed you two," said Didi, "They are all fun of course and shower time Tommy."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love showers of course."

"I had mine," said Dil, "Well only i take baths more than showers of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. Good party talk

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school doing regular school wok of course. They are talking about the upcoming Christmas party they will have there. They know that it will be lots of fun of course filled with joy of course. We see them talking about it of course because it will be fun. They also all love the holidays of course in matter of fact. They know that winter break is now coming of course. That they will enjoy the time off of school of course so they can be with family for the holidays of course in fact.

"That party will be fun," said Phil, "Same with Christmas that is because it is coming of course."

"It sure will be," said Lil, "Christmas is the best holiday that i know of in fact of course."

"I will love it," said Tommy, "It will be a good party of course."

"Same here," said Dil, "I sure do love good parties in matter of fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I sure do love Christmas of course."

After school they all went home to talk more about the holidays that is coming up of course. They love the holidays because they are lots of fun for them of course. So they can be with family and gets presents of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking about both Christmas and Hanukkah right now in matter of fact. Tommy will soon have his shower of course. Dil already had his bath of course now he is in pajamas. They are all talking about them two holidays right now in matter of fact.

"I do love both," said Tommy, "As in both Christmas and Hanukkah because they are fun."

"Same here," said Dil, "In fact we will have a party at our school of course."

"Same here," said Stu, "They are indeed both are fun of course."

"And same here," said Didi, "It is shower time for you Tommy of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "What i love about them is because they are done naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	23. Christmas party tomorrow

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school right now doing regular school work of course. At lunch time then recess time they are talking. They are talking about the Christmas party tomorrow at that school there of course. They sure love Christmas parties in matter of fact. They know it will be lots of fun there tomorrow and then winter break begins of course in fact. They will love that party there for it will be lots of fun. That party there will have food and presents. We see them talking right now of course.

"That party will be lots of fun," said Phil, "It will be a very fun party tomorrow of course."

"Yes it will," said Lil, "I will sure enjoy it because it will be lots of fun of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am sure it will be lots of fun of course."

"I am sure it will," said Dil, "I am glad winter break is coming in fact."

"I will love it," said Kimi, "That will be a fun party in matter of fact."

Then after recess they all went back to the classrooms. They know tomorrow is that Christmas party of course. Then after school they all went home of course. At the Deville house they are talking about Christmas of course. For some reason they are all barefoot of course. Their toes are showing of course. They know they are all barefoot and they are happy. They all love Christmas of course. That the party at the school will be lots of fun of course. We see them talking right now of course.

"It will be lots of fun," said Phil, "That Christmas party at school that is of course."

"Yes it will," said Lil, "I will sure enjoy it of course."

"Sounds like fun," said Betty, "I am sure you kids will love it."

"I know it will," said Howard, "Well shower time for you Phil."

"Okay dad," said Phil, "It will be a very fun party of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	24. The party

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school right now in the Christmas party they are having. They are all having a good time filled with joy. They all do love Christmas of course in matter of fact. They know they will get presents there of course not just food and music in fact. They are having lots of fun there because it is the best they ever had of course. They know winter break is coming very soon of course. They are now talking about how great that party is. We see them talking right now of course.

"This is a great party," said Phil, "It is the best Christmas party i ever had of course."

"Yes it sure is," said Lil, "It is sure the best Christmas party i ever had."

"Yes it is," said Tommy, "Think winter break begins when we go home in fact."

"I love it," said Dil, "I sure love this party here of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I sure do love Christmas."

Then came the presents of course in matter of fact. They all like what they got this year of course. Then later they all went home and had their dinner of course. They all did have a good time at school at the Christmas party they had there of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking about the party they will have there at their house of course. That party will be for both Christmas and the first of eight days of Hanukkah. They will have lots of fun there. We see them talking right now.

"It will be fun," said Tommy, "I am glad we will have that party of course."

"You said it," said Dil, "I sure had fun at the one at the school."

"Yes indeed you two," said Stu, "I am glad we will have it of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well Tommy it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking showers of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	25. Santa at the park

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and all his friends is at the park on the swings playing. That they are talking about the upcoming holidays and that park of course. They have no idea that Santa is coming to the park well a man dressed as him in fact. That the town ask him to go into that park. They then saw more people coming into that park right there in fact. They know the park is lots of fun of course. That most of them is little kids and their parents of course. They wonder what is going on of course in matter of fact.

"I sure do love Christmas," said Phil, "Why is there a lot of little kids that came in here of course?"

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I also wonder why little kids are here in fact."

"I love it," said Tommy, "I also wonder why lots of little kids came in here."

"I see Santa there," said Dil, "No wonder why lots of little kids is here of course."

"I see him there," said Kimi, "He sat down on that throne over there of course."

They saw them little kids in line to sit on his lap to tell him what they want for Christmas of course. They saw that going on of course. Then some parents saw them on the swings of course. That they told them to get in line of course. They said no thank you of course because they are preteens of course. They see that now of course and let them play. Later they all went home of course. Then they all had their dinner of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking about what went on in the park.

"So yes he was there," said Tommy, "He sat down on a throne there of course."

"That is nice," said Didi, "I am sure them kids enjoyed that. I heard he will be there."

"Okay then," said Tommy, "I and my friends enjoyed the park of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking them of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	26. A week away

Wordgirl and the Christian Socialist

* * *

Becky and her friends is at the mall Christmas shopping of course. They are getting it finished today so they will be done with it for the year. They are going to all the stores in that mall of course. They know that a snow storm will happen tomorrow evening. They will help the poor after the mall to give them stuff to keep them warm during it. So like coats, gloves, mittens, scarfs, and even space heaters in fact. They are glad the homeless are safe in them shelters. We see them talking right now.

"Yes we will help the poor," said Becky, "Just after we get done shopping of course in fact."

"Yes we will," said Scoops, "We will help give out stuff to keep them warm."

"That is good," said Violet, "I am glad we will help them still of course."

"Yes indeed," said Ursula, "I am just glad the homeless are safe in the shelters."

"I am also glad," said Barbara, "I am glad we will help them of course."

After they got done Christmas shopping they was at that place helping the poor there. Becky gave a poor family a space heater and other stuff to keep them warm of course. Then gave a poor boy a coat to help him of course. They feel good helping them of course. Then gave out hot chocolate mix to help them of course. And also gave out covers and gloves as well as other good things of course. Them poor people are glad they are getting that stuff of course. Later they went home in fact.

"We helped them today," said Becky, "After we went Christmas shopping in fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "That is a good thing of course in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I felt good helping them of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will wash every body part like my vagina and nice and smooth front."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	27. Less than a week away

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at the park having lots of fun on the swings and talking. They now get their turn to sit on Santa's lap there of course. They love that holiday of course which happens to be Christmas of course. They love the fact it is less than a week away of course. They are glad they get their turn to sit on his lap of what they want for Christmas that year. That day is also the first day of Hanukkah for two of them of course. They are in that line talking. That they love Christmas of course in matter of fact.

"I sure love Christmas," said Phil, "I am glad it is less than two weeks away of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am sure glad we don't celebrate Kwanzaa."

"Same here," said Tommy, "Me and Dil celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah of course."

"Same here," said Dil, "I am glad we celebrate both of them of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "It is less than a week away in matter of fact."

They had lots of fun at the park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They are glad they are less than a week away. For both Christmas and the first day of Hanukkah of course. They all had their dinner of course now they are talking right now of course. They are talking about the holidays right now of course. They sure love them holidays of course. At the Pickles house right now of course. They are talking before Tommy has his shower of course. So he is barefoot right now in fact.

"I love both," said Tommy, "I am glad we celebrate them both in fact just not Kwanzaa."

"Same here," said Didi, "I don't see the point of Kwanzaa of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am glad we don't celebrate that in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking them of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	28. Holiday talk

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are at the park right now having lots of fun on the swings having fun of course. They are talking about the holidays of course in fact. They know they are less than a week away of course. They know them holidays are lots of fun in fact. They hate Kwanzaa of course. They think African culture in America is strange and should be banned. That holiday in matter of fact. They heard that some countries has boxing day. They wonder why they don't have that instead. Because one of them is Canada.

"I love Christmas," said Phil, "For it is the best holiday in the world in matter of fact."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "Why is Kwanzaa a holiday of course?"

"Same here," said Tommy, "And not sure why it is in fact because i hate it."

"Same here," said Dil, "I also hate that holiday wish we had boxing day."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Me and Chuckie here loves Christmas."

They played in the park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all wonder why that Kwanzaa is celebrated. They want to start a petition to have boxing day in the United States. That they think it is a good idea of course. Then they all had their dinner of course. Then later at the Pickles house they are still talking about the two holidays they celebrate in that house of course. They know that both of them will be fun of course. They love both Christmas and Hanukkah of course in fact.

"I sure love both," said Tommy, "I am glad we celebrate both holidays of course."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "I am glad we have both here."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "Christmas and Hanukkah is lots of fun."

"That they are," said Didi, "Well shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love taking them of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	29. Some holiday chat

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park on the swings having a good time of course. They are talking about he holidays less than a week away. They all do love Christmas of course in matter of fact. That two of them celebrates that and Hanukkah as well of course. They all hate Kwanzaa of course and wonders why it is a holiday at all of course in fact. They know some countries they have boxing day and wonders why their country doesn't of course. We see them talking about them right now of course.

"I sure do love Christmas," said Phil, "It is only four days away until that good holiday of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I wonder why Kwanzaa is celebrated at all."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I also wonder why we don't have boxing day."

"Same here," said Dil, "I am glad we celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "It is the best holiday of them all."

They all played a the park talking about the holidays of course. They all played there until it was time for them to all go home of course. They are glad the holidays is in less than a week away. They all had their dinner of course. Then later at the Pickles house they are talking about the Christmas party that town hall will have on Christmas eve of course. That party will be lots of fun of course. That they will go to it of course in fact. We see them talking about that right now before Tommy has his shower.

"I am glad we will," said Tommy, "That party will be lots of fun of course."

"Same here," said Didi, "It will be a fun party of course."

"That it will mom," said Tommy, "I am glad it is coming of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking them of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	30. Small Christmas party fun

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun on the swings of course. They decided to have a small Christmas party there of course. They are allowed to have parties there of course because it is free. They love the fact that Christmas is a few days away of course. They have a small Christmas tree which is artificial of course not a real one in fact. They have small presents there which has small toys and candy of course. They love Christmas of course. Two there celebrates that and Hanukkah of course.

"This is a fun little party here," said Phil, "I am glad only three days until Christmas of course."

"It sure is of course," said Lil, "I am glad we are having it of course."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "Three days until Christmas and first day of Hanukkah."

"Yes indeed," said Dil, "I am glad we are here to have fun of course."

"I love Christmas," said Kimi, "I am glad it is only three days away of course."

They had lots of fun there today of course that they had that party there of course. Then it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had their dinner of course in fact. Then later at the Pickles house they are talking about the holidays that is coming in three days of course. They will have fun on them holidays of course. They are talking before Tommy has his shower of course. That they are going to have fun there at that house of course. We see them talking right now of course in fact.

"It will be fun," said Tommy, "I am glad it is only three days away."

"Yes it will," said Didi, "We will have lots of fun of course."

"That it will mom," said Tommy, "I sure love both Christmas and Hanukkah of course."

"Same here," said Didi, "It is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love showers of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	31. Family came

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park playing on the swings of course. They know Christmas is coming in only two days same as first day of Hanukkah. They love them holidays that is coming except Kwanzaa because they don't see the point. They heard family is coming over today. That they will have cousins to play with there of course. They know Phil will share his room with two boy cousins. That one will sleep in a spare bed and one with Phil in his bed. We see them talking now of course in fact about the holidays of course.

"I love Christmas," said Phil, "We have cousins coming to spend it with us of course."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "I will share my room with cousins Margaret and Tina."

"I love Christmas," said Tommy, "Same as Hanukkah of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Dil, "They are both fun of course."

"I do love Christmas," said Kimi, "That is the best holiday ever of course."

They all played at the park until it was time for them to go home of course. They love the fact that cousins came of course. They all had dinner of course. Later at the Deville house Phil is talking to Gary and Steven who goes by Steve. They are talking of course. They know they wont share baths together so they wont see each other naked of course. They are talking about Christmas of course in his bedroom of course. They all love Christmas of course except their cousin Tiffany who is a brat in fact.

"I sure love Christmas of course," said Phil, "It is the best holiday of course."

"Same here of course," said Gary, "I am glad it is coming in two days."

"I sure do," said Steve, "But my sister Tiffany is a brat of course."

"I heard about that," said Phil, "I heard she gets the spare room."

"I also heard about it," said Gary, "I sure love Christmas of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	32. Christmas Eve

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all in the park having a good time on the swings of course in fact. They know today is Christmas eve and that tomorrow is Christmas. They love the holidays all except Kwanzaa because they don't see the point in it. They are talking about Christmas and Hanukkah of course. They are having lots of fun at that park because it is a good park. They all do love Christmas of course because it is lots of fun for them of course. We see them talking about them two holidays now of course.

"I sure love Christmas," said Phil, "I am glad today is Christmas eve and tomorrow Christmas."

"I sure love it," said Gary, "I am sure glad we are all here of course as well."

"It is the best holiday," said Lil, "I am sure glad we are here of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah of course."

"Yes indeed bro," said Dil, "They are both lots of fun so i love both of them."

They all had lots of fun at that park and had a very good time of course. Then it came time for them to all go home of course. They all had their dinner and now they are all talking right now of course. Later at the Deville house Phil and his cousin Gary is talking about Christmas of course. For some reason all the kids there is barefoot of course. They all love being barefoot. We see them talking about Christmas not about their feet and toes of course. They all do love Christmas of course in matter of fact.

"Christmas is the best holiday of course," said Phil, "I am sure glad we all celebrate that of course."

"Yes it is," said Gary, "I heard up in Canada and some other countries has boxing day."

"I also heard that," said Phil, "We don't have it here for some reason of course."

"I wish we did," said Gary, "For it seems like a good holiday of course."

"That it does," said Phil, "I have no idea why Kwanzaa is legal in fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	33. Christmas day

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

At the Deville house Phil and Lil woke up on Christmas day of course. Then after they all woke up it was time for them to open presents of course. They let Phil go first and he opened one and got his pajamas that he asked for of course. Lil got the nightgown she asked for of course. They all got the stuff they wanted that year of course in fact. They are having another good Christmas of course. They are now ready to go to church for the Christmas mass. We see them talking now of course.

"I sure love Christmas in fact," said Phil, "It is the best holiday ever of course for it is good."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "We got the stuff we wanted of course."

"Time for church kids," said Mrs. Deville, "For that good Christmas mass of course."

"Okay mom," said Phil, "I am glad we go to church in fact."

"Yes mom," said Lil, "I sure love Christmas in fact."

They all got in the cars and drove to church and went inside of course. They saw another good Christmas mass for that year of course. They are glad they went there today of course. Later after the mass they had a good lunch of course. Later on they had a good Christmas dinner of course. They are glad they had another great Christmas there of course. Later before they get clean and ready for bed of course they are talking. They are glad things went well that year of course. We see them talking now.

"It was another good Christmas in fact," said Phil, "We got the stuff we wanted and went to church in fact."

"Yes it sure was," said Lil, "I am glad we had another good time of course."

"Yes it was kids," said Howard, "I sure love Christmas of course."

"Same here," said Betty, "Shower time Philly of course."

"Okay mom," said Phil, "It was another good Christmas of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	34. Wish we had Boxing day

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

At the park on the day after Christmas having a good time on the swings. They all had a good Christmas day for they had fun of course. They wish they had Boxing day like north of the boarder in Canada has of course. That all the British commonwealth nations has that of course. They wish Kwanzaa never got started fifty years ago of course. They all got the stuff they wanted on Christmas of course. They are talking about starting a petition to have boxing day for the local level they are talking now of course.

"I had a good Christmas," said Phil, "I wish we also had Boxing day like they do in Canada."

"We sure did," said Lil, "I want to start a petition to have Boxing day in this town here."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "I have no idea what Kwanzaa is of course."

"We sure did," said Dil, "We also celebrated Hanukkah of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Me and Chuckie here sure did of course."

They all had a good time at that park there of course. They had fun there until it was time for them to all go home of course. They had their dinner and now they are talking of course. Later at the Pickles house they lit another candle on the menorah. They are having a good time with that of course. They love the fact they celebrate both Christian and Jewish holidays there at that house of course. We see them talking that they have no idea that why Kwanzaa is celebrated and wish they had Boxing day.

"I had fun there mom," said Tommy, "Why is Kwanzaa a holiday here and not Boxing day?"

"That is good," said Didi, "I have no idea why Kwanzaa is legal of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy, "I sure wish we had Boxing day of course."

"Same here," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking showers of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	35. Bullies dealt with

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at the park having such a good time on the swings there of course. They have no idea that bullies is on their way to the park now. They are having such a good time there two days after Christmas of course. They are glad they came to the park today of course. They love that park a lot of course because it is the best in that town there. Them bullies will claim that part of the park as their turf of course. That is untrue because it is a public park not private property. We see them talking now of course.

"I love this park here," said Phil, "I am glad we are here today because i am having fun here of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad we all came here today of course."

"I sure love it of course," said Tommy, "This park is better than the other two here."

"Same here," said Dil, "I sure love this park here of course in fact."

"And same here of course," said Kimi, "I am glad we came here today of course."

Then them bullies came in and started telling them to get off their turf at once. They said this is a public park not private property in fact of course. They stood their ground until security threw them bullies out of the park. And told Tommy and them that they was glad they stood up to themselves of course. Then later they all went home and had their dinner of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking before Tommy has his shower of course. We see them talking right now of course in fact.

"I love that park of course," said Tommy, "I am glad security took care of them bullies there."

"I am glad they did," said Didi, "I am glad you stood up to them in fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we did of course until security came."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I hope them bullies never return to that park of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	36. Good park being built

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at the park having a good time on the swings of course and talking. They saw the new park is being built right now of course. They are glad it will be another good community park of course. They are against the idea for a Homosexual park of course in fact. They hope they block that idea for the Homosexual park of course in fact. They are all talking about the good park that is being built now as well as the proposed gay and lesbian park as well. We see them talking right now of course.

"I will love the new park," said Phil, "But i don't like the idea for the Homosexual park of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I heard a small group wants that bad park."

"I also heard about it," said Tommy, "I will never go in a gay and lesbian park."

"Same here," said Chuckie, "I hope it is blocked of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I hope it is blocked as well of course."

The Mayor and town council blocked the proposed Homosexual park of course. That group cried foul and said they will take it to court. They heard about that on the way home from the park of course. Then after they got home they had their dinner of course now they are talking in fact. They are talking as a family of course before Tommy has his shower. So all four of them is there talking. They are talking about the good park that is being built of course. And that the bad park idea was blocked of course.

"I will go to the new park," said Tommy, "I am glad that idea for the bad park was blocked of course."

"Same here," said Dil, "I will never go to a gay and lesbian park."

"Same here you two," said Stu, "I was glad it was blocked of course."

"And same here," said Didi, "It is now shower time for you Tommy."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love taking them of course in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here please.


	37. Good park talk

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at the park right now having lots of good fun on the swings talking and playing. They know the new park opens on Saturday. They know that is a day before New Years eve of course and two days from new years day. They will all go there that day of course. They heard rumors that a small groups wants a gay and lesbian park there of course. They will love the new park that opens in two days of course. They know that they don't want a Homosexual park as well as other bad park ideas of course.

"I will be glad when it opens," said Phil, "I heard rumors that a group wants a Homosexual park here."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I heard about that idea for that park of course."

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "I don't want a park with that sin in it."

"Same as me," said Dil, "I hope it is blocked of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I also want that bad idea blocked as well in fact."

They are having lots of good fun there playing of course. They will be glad when that new park opens in two days of course. They heard the Mayor and town council blocked that idea for a Homosexual park of course. That small group cried foul again saying we will see you in court for we want that park after all of course. They all went home of course and had their dinner of course now they are talking of course. At the Pickles house they are talking before Tommy has his shower of course in fact.

"It opens in only two days mom," said Tommy, "I heard they blocked that bad park idea of course."

"Yes it does," said Didi, "I also heard that idea for that bad park was blocked again."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy, "I am glad it was blocked for it would be a bad park of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking them of course in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	38. New park opens

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at the new park having lots of fun on the swings there of course. They are glad that new park is another good one of course in fact. They heard that one party will run candidates in the next local election of course. They heard that group may build it in a illegal way of course. That would be a crime if they did that and serve prison time of course. They are glad they are at that new park of course. They are having lots of good fun there of course. We see them talking right now of course about it.

"I sure love this new park here," said Phil, "I heard that gay party will run in local election of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I also heard about that of course but they will lose big."

"I sure love it of course," said Tommy, "I also heard they will run candidates of their own in fact."

"It is a good park," said Dil, "I am glad we came here of course."

"Yes it is," said Kimi, "That party will lose that election of course."

They are having a very good time at that park that just opened today of course. They loved going there today of course. Then after they played they all went home and had their dinner of course now they are talking of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking of course. They are talking about that new park that just opened today of course. They are also talking about that party that will run candidates in the next local election of course. That they will lose to the current local government.

"I loved that park mom," said Tommy, "I heard that bad party will run in next local election of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "I also heard that party will run candidates of course."

"They will lose mom," said Tommy, "Think we can go back to that park tomorrow?"

"I say yes," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we went there today of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	39. If they build it

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and all his friends is at the park having fun on the swings in fact. They are all glad they came to that park today because it is the best one. They are glad they are at that park because that park is a very good of course. It is the new park of course. They know it has a good playground and lots of good people there of course. They know that one group still wants to build a Homosexual park somewhere in that town of course. That they can do so even if they do so in an illegal way of course.

"I sure love this new park here," said Phil, "I heard that group still wants that bad park there."

"Same here as well," said Lil, "I also heard that group might do so in an illegal way of course."

"I sure love this new park here," said Tommy, "If they do that in illegal way it would be a crime."

"That it would be," said Dil, "I am glad we all came to this park of course."

"It is a good park," said Kimi, "I hope a good park goes there as well."

They all had lots of good time there at that park today in fact. They know if that if that bad group builds it without permission that group will be arrested and charged with a crime that could result in three to five years in prison. Then later they all went home and had dinner of course. Later at that group HQ they are preparing to build it without permission of course. They think it is their right to build it of course. Then later at the Pickles house they are talking about why a homosexual park would be bad of course.

"It would be a bad park mom," said Tommy, "If they build it without permission it would be a crime?"

"Yes it sure would," said Didi, "Yes it would be a crime if they did that in fact."

"I knew it," said Tommy, "I hope they lose in court come on Monday in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad they will side with our town of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	40. Another park coming

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all in the good park having a good time on the swings there. They heard that gay group is now in the county jail for the trial they will have there. They are glad that group was arrested and charged of course. They will be their at the hearing and the trial of course. That they will be witnesses of course in matter of fact by the way. They know the group can get anywhere from two to five years in prison of course. They heard a good park will go in that place they was building in there.

"I hope it is five years," said Phil, "That will show them not to build without permission of course."

"I agree with you," said Lil, "I hope they get that long as well of course."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "That place could become a regular park now."

"Same here," said Dil, "I will go there because it will be a regular park."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I hope it is a good park of course."

The local government decided to vote on what will become of it of course. They have three choices of parks that can go there of course . They are regular park, music park, and fee park of course. Then they all went home after that of course and then had dinner of course. Then later at the Pickles house they are hoping it is a regular park that goes in that place there of course. They are talking before Tommy has his shower of course. That they are glad that group is now in the county jail of course.

"A regular park is best," said Tommy, "And i hope that group gets five years for that crime they did."

"I agree with you," said Didi, "I also hope they get that long as well."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "I am glad it might be a regular park of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we are getting another good park."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here please.


	41. School starts tomorrow

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at the park having a good time there on the swings of course. They know they have school tomorrow which they know of course. They have study club tomorrow to study for an upcoming math test. They know that test will be a bit hard but they can and will pass it. They know it is the last day of winter break and preparing for exams coming up. They all had good holidays of course. They know they have school tomorrow in matter of fact. We see them talking about that they have school tomorrow in fact.

"Yes we have school tomorrow in fact," said Phil, "I am glad we came to the park that we return here Saturday."

"Yes we sure do of course," said Lil, "Winter break was sure fun now we have school tomorrow."

"That we do," said Tommy, "I am glad we came here today of course."

"Winter break was great," said Dil, "I do know we have school tomorrow of course."

"That it was," said Kimi, "I love going to school because of the study club."

They all had lots of good time at the park today. Then after they played they all went home of course. Tommy is getting ready for his shower seeing that he is barefoot right now of course. They know school starts again tomorrow and that they have study club to get ready for the upcoming math test of course. They are glad that case against that group starts tomorrow of course as well. They are talking about school of course. That they need to be in bed at the same time as normal for children of course.

"I love school mom," said Tommy, "And study club meets after school tomorrow in fact."

"Yes you do," said Didi, "You are a smart kid by the way."

"That i am mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we also have study club."

"That is true," said Didi, "Well now it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "Seeing as i am barefoot right now."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	42. Back to school

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all back at school after all winter break is now over for the year. They did regular school work and then after school they met in study club. They are getting ready to study for the upcoming test later that month. That they need to study for it to make sure they pass it in fact. They know that they need to study for test to make sure they pass. They are talking about being back in school after winter break. They all do love going to school of course. They know some small holidays are coming up as well.

"I missed this place," said Phil, "What is the next holiday by the way?"

"Same here," said Lil, "I think it is MLK day of course."

"I also did as well," said Tommy, "Yes that is the next small holiday of no school."

"I sure missed it," said Dil, "I heard MLK was a Socialist in fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I also heard the same thing you did Dil."

Then after they talked they all studied for upcoming test and after that they all went home of course. They had thei dinner and is now talking. Later at the Pickles house Tommy and his mom is talking as Dil is taking his bath and his dad inventing something in the basement. That they are talking about being back in school. That they have a test coming up later on that month. That the next test will be an English test by the way. They know they need to study and that study club is a good idea.

"I missed school by the way," said Tommy, "It is an English test that is coming up soon."

"Glad you have study club," said Didi, "I hope you study at home as well."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "And yes i will study at home as well of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "Well shower time for you for i see Dil is out now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we are back in school of course in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	43. New park talk

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school right now doing regular school work of course. Then after school they are in the study club getting ready to study for an upcoming test. That test that is coming up is an important one in fact. They are talking before they study for it of course. That they are glad they are back in school from winter break by the way in fact by the way. They are talking about what they will do on the weekend in fact. That they will be going to the good park and about another park being built right now.

"Yes i can go to the park then," said Phil, "Think another good park is being built and we can go to it."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "Another good park will be good of course."

"That is good," said Tommy, "I am glad it won't be a gay park that is being built."

"I love that park," said Dil, "I would never go in a sinful park if they decided to pick it."

"Same here of course," said Kimi, "I am glad they picked a regular park of course."

They then all studied for them upcoming test in fact. They are glad the bad group is in jail right now and will soon be on trial of course. After they studied for the upcoming test they all went home of course. Then they all had dinner and now they are talking. Then later at the Pickles house they are talking before Tommy has his shower of course. That they are talking about that new park that is being built. They will see tomorrow of a playground going in. We see Tommy and his mom talking now.

"I will love that park," said Tommy, "I am glad it won't be a Homosexual park of course."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "I am glad that group is in jail with lots of charges against them.

"Same here mom," said Tommy, "I am sure they will be found guilty."

"Same here," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we are getting another new good park."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	44. Test talk

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school right now doing regular school work and a pop quiz in fact. After school they are all in the study club to study for an upcoming test. That test is a bit of a challenge but they can and will pass it of course. They are glad they are in that club of course. We see them talking about that upcoming test and how they would do on it of course in fact. They know that test is coming soon of course. That test they know is an important one in fact. We see them talking right now of course.

"I hope we pass it," said Phil, "If i fail it i would get a tutor by the way in matter of fact."

"I also hope i do," said Lil, "Knowing mom she would hire one for us in fact."

"I know we will pass it," said Tommy, "I could be that tutor by the way of course."

"He sure is," said Dil, "He could be that tutor if you two fail it."

"I hope we do," said Kimi, "I hope we all pass that test of course."

Then they all studied hard for that upcoming test of course. Then after that they all went home of course. Then they all had their dinner and they are now talking of course. Then later at the Pickles house we see Tommy and his mom are talking now. That they are talking about that upcoming test they will have later on that month of course. They know Tommy is a tutor by the way. That knowing Betty she would hire him as a tutor for them. That another tutor is possible in case he fails it in fact.

"I will pass that test mom," said Tommy, "I can be a tutor in fact i am one in fact."

"I hope you do," said Didi, "If you fail it i would hire Tiffany Franks as your tutor."

"She is tough mom," said Tommy, "She is no fun at all and is mean at times."

"I heard about that," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will pass that test in matter of fact of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	45. Park opens Monday

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school right now doing regular school work and a pop quiz. Then after school they all went to the study club to study for a test. That they heard the new park will open on Monday of course. They will go there after the study club on that day of course. They will go to the park they always goes to on Saturday which is tomorrow in fact. They are glad it wont be a Homosexual park of course. They don't want a park that shows sin of course. That they wont go to one. We see them talkiing before they study.

"I will love that new park there," said Phil, "I am glad it isn't a gay and lesbian park for it would be bad."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad it is a regular park for it is good."

"I will love it," said Tommy, "I am glad we will go there on Monday of course."

"Same here," said Dil, "I will love going to good parks in fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I am glad it opens on Monday of course."

Then after they talked they all studied for that upcoming test of course. They are glad they will pass that test do to studying hard of course not just there but at home as well in fact. After that they all went home and had dinner of course. Then they did their homework of course. They will all love that new park on that day of course. They are glad that new park will open on Monday of course. Tommy and his mom are talking about that park of course. They are glad it isn't a Homosexual park in fact.

"I will love that new park mom," said Tommy, "I am glad it isn't a Homosexual park of course."

"Same here," said Didi, "I am also glad it won't be a sinful park of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "A good park it will be by the way in matter of fact."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we will go there on that day of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	46. Another new park coming

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and them is all in the park having a good time on the swings there of course. They are glad the new park will open on Monday in fact. They heard that five new ideas for yet another park that will be built. Them ideas for the new park is music park, art park, bully park, safety first park, rich park and sports park. They are talking about it in fact. They are against the ideas for a bully park and a safety first of course. They are for the sports park for that is good exercise for the one's who goes there.

"I hope a sports park is built," said Phil, "It will have basketball hopes and tennis courts of course."

"I also hope so," said Lil, "It also would have a soccer field of course."

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "It will also have a track and a field hockey field there."

"Same here," said Dil, "It would also have a football field there as well."

"And same here," said Kimi, "And last would havea place for ice skating and hockey."

The local Government already said no to the bully group of course. That leaves four left of course for them to decide what they will pick of course. They will say no to the helicopter parents for their safety first park because of the bad rules they would have there. Later they all went home for the day and had their dinner of course. They hope it is the sports park because they love sports after all of course. That they know it is good exercise of course. Tommy and his mom are talking about it now.

"I hope sports park," said Tommy, "I hope it won't be a safety first park for it would be bad."

"I also hope so," said Didi, "I heard they already rejected the bully park."

"That is good," said Tommy, "I hope they also reject the helicopter parents as well."

"Same here as well," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I hope it is the sports park for it would be good."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	47. Having some fun

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Most of them is at church there watching the mass except Phil is an Alter boy there. He is one of three of them the one is Chuckie and another boy. They all had lots of fun at church because of that good mass they have here. We now see them at the park right now on the swings. They are glad the next new park will be a good one of course. They are talking about that new park that they will go there after school when it opens up. They are glad the new park is good and not a gay park in fact.

"It will be a good park," said Phil, "I am glad it is a regular park and not a gay one in fact."

"You said it," said Lil, "I am glad that group will be in prison soon."

"I love it," said Tommy, "That new park will be fun of course."

"I will love it," said Dil, "I love going to good parks."

"And same here," said Kimi, "This is a good park so will that one."

They are all having a good time at that park today of course. Then after playing they all went home and had their dinner of course. They will go to the new park tomorrow after school of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking about the park that opens tomorrow. That they are glad that group is going to prison of course. They are talking about the new park that will soon open of course. They are talking when Dil is taking his bath in the bathroom. Tommy will soon have his shower.

"It will be a good park mom," said Tommy, "I am glad it won't be a gay park in fact."

"Yes it will," said Didi, "I am glad we are going to take you two there after school."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "I am glad it will open tomorrow."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we will go there tomorrow."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	48. It opened today

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school right now doing regular school work and a pop quiz. Then they went to the study club then went home of course. Then they went to the new park where they are at right now on the swings talking in fact. They are glad it is a regular park and not one for gays and lesbians. They are glad that bad group got twenty years in prison for what they was doing. They are glad they are at that park there of course. They are talking right now by the way. They are having fun there. We see them talking now.

"I love this new park here of course," said Phil, "I am glad it isn't a park for Homosexuals of course."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "I am glad it isn't one for them for it would be bad of course."

"I also love it in fact," said Tommy, "Yes a park like that will show that sin there of course."

"Same here," said Dil, "I am glad we came here today of course in a non gay park."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I would protest it if it was for them of course."

They are having lots of fun there at that new park there of course. That new park is for everyone not one group having a park. They are against sinful parks because they show sin there in fact. They had fun there until it was time for them to go home of course. They all had their dinner and now they are talking of course in fact. Later at the Pickles house we see Tommy and his mom are talking there. They are talking about that new park that just opened today. They are talking before Tommy has his shower.

"I loved that park of course mom," said Tommy, "I am glad it isn't one for Homosexuals of course."

"Yes it was fun in fact," said Didi, "I am glad it isn't that sinful park that group wanted there."

"I want to go back tomorrow," said Tommy, "After school and study club there of course in fact."

"Same here in fact," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad it is another good park of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	49. Best park in town

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at school doing regular school work and then a pop quiz of course. They will all go to the park after school and study club in fact. They all love that park because it is the best park in that town there of course. They are glad they will go there of course. They are now at the park having fun there on the swings of course in matter of fact. They are glad there is no bad park there in that town of course. The bad ideas is like a gay park and stuff like that. We see them talking now in fact.

"Best park in town it is," said Phil, "I am so glad we all came here to have fun there of course."

"Yes it sure is," said Lil, "This is a very good park here in fact."

"Yes indeed it is," said Tommy, "I am glad we all came here to have fun of course."

"I sure love it," said Dil, "I am glad we are here as well."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I am sure glad we are here to play of course."

They are having lots of fun there at that park there of course. They are glad there is no park for Homosexuals, bullies, and other bad park ideas would be bad if they was built of course. They all played there until it was time for them to all go home of course. They know that some groups still wants parks of their own of course to have their way of course. They all had their dinner of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking as in Tommy and his mom of course. Before Tommy has his shower.

"I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "That is the best park in this town here in fact."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad we won't get a bad park of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am glad them groups got blocked of course."

"Same here in fact," said Didi, "Well now it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we had fun today in fact of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	50. Study and fun

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at school doing regular school work and then a pop quiz of course. They then went to the study club so they can study for the upcoming test. They know after that they will go home and then go to the park to have some fun there of course. They are talking before they study for that test that is coming later on that month of course. They love to have fun after that they will of course. They know the next test will be a bit hard but they can and will pass it. We see them talking now.

"I love that park it is fun," said Phil, "Think we will go there after we study here of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "That park there is lots of fun of course."

"Yes it is of course," said Tommy, "That park is the best park in this town here."

"That it is," said Dil, "I am glad we will go there today."

"I sure love it," said Kimi, "I am glad we will go there today."

After they talked they studied hard for that upcoming test that is coming up later on that month of course. After that they went home and then went to the park and having lots of good fun there of course. They played on the swings there and had such a good time there of course. They are glad they went there today of course. After that they went home and had their dinner of course. They are glad they went there today of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking of course.

"We will pass it mom," said Tommy, "That test that is coming up of course later this month."

"I know you will," said Didi, "I am glad you started up study club of course."

"I am glad i did," said Tommy, "I am glad my friends joined it as well of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad i take them of course."

I need some ides for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	51. Study and park

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school doing regular school work and then a pop quiz of course. After school they are now in the study club to study for that upcoming test. They know that after that they will go home for a short time and go to play in that park they love to go of course. They are talking before they study for that upcoming test of course in fact. They know they must pass that upcoming test or they would get tutors by the way of course. They know no school on Monday do to a certain birthday of a civil rights leader.

"I hope we pass that test coming up," said Phil, "If we fail that test we would get tutors by the way of course."

"I also hope we do as well," said Lil, "I sure don't want a tutor of course."

"I am sure we will pass it," said Tommy, "I am a tutor but i don't want a tutor for me of course."

"I hope we do," said Kimi, "I sure don't want a tutor because it could be a tough one."

"I hope you all do," said Dil, "I also hope i pass my test for my class of course."

Then after they talked they all studied hard for that test that is coming up later that month of course. Then after that they went home for a short time and then went to the park to have some fun after all of course. Then after that they all went home and had their dinner of course. Then after that they are talking about a possible park that could be built if the town council and the mayor approve one of course. They hope the safety first people are still trying to get a park of course. We see them two talking now at the Pickles house.

"A regular park is best," said Tommy, "We don't need a park that is ran by helicopter parents."

"I agree with you," said Didi, "This time we could block them for good."

"I hope so mom," said Tommy, "I am tired of them wanting a park with their rules of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we will stop that group for good."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	52. We had fun today

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school right now doing regular school work and then a pop quiz of course. They are glad they know they will pass that test of course. They are now at the study club talking before they study for that upcoming test of course. The know ha they will go to the park after they study for that test and go home for a short time of course. They are talking some before they will study for that test that is coming up of course. They are talking about that one group who wants a safety first park there of course.

"I am against it of course," said Phil, "I hate that group by the way with them bad rules of course."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "I am also against that park for what it would stand for."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "I am glad we are going to a good park today of course."

"I love that park," said Dil, "I am glad we are going there of course."

"I hate that group," said Kimi, "It is a group of helicopter parents of course."

They are having a good time at the park after they studied for it of course. They was on the swings having good fun there by the way in fact. Then after they played at the park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They then had their dinner by the way of course. They are glad they are there by the way of course. Later at the Pickles house Tommy and his mom are talking by the way of course. They are all happy they are there to talk. We see them all talking now of course in fact.

"I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "At the park by the way in fact of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "You might need to tutor someone in your class."

"Yes of course," said Tommy, "Like that one girl in our class in fact of course."

"Yes it is her," said Didi, "It is now shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I say yes of course to tutor her after all of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	53. Coming protest

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at the park having a good time on the swings of course having a good time. They heard that the local government approved a regular park. They are glad the bad parks was rejected by them of course. They are glad they are having such a good time there at that good park of course. They are glad they came there to have so much fun of course. They are having good fun there because that park there is fun of course. They are talking about the soon to be new park. We see them talking now of course.

"I love this park here of course," said Phil, "I hope that new park will be another good park by the way in fact."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "I also hope that new park has a good playground like this one."

"I love this park," said Tommy, "That new park will have a good playground i heard of course."

"Same here," said Dil, "I hope it is a good park with a nice playground of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I love this park i hope the new park will be as well of course."

They are having so much fun there at that park there of course. They hope that new park will be a good and fun park of course. That park will have a playground there so it can be a kid friendly park by the way of course. Another bad group wants an adult only park in that town there of course. A rule there as in rule one would say No children allowed. So Tommy and his friends will have a group to protest against that group of course. They are now at home of course. Tommy and his mom is talking.

"That would be a bad park," said Tommy, "A park that doesn't allow us kids in it in fact."

"Yes it would be," said Didi, "I will join you there in protest of course."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "The other parents are also on board of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "It is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I had such a good time at the park today of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	54. Bad groups stopped

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at the park right now playing after all but two came there from church of course. They are glad them bad groups was stopped by the way of course. They are having lots of good fun there at the park having a good time playing and talking of course in fact. They are talking about why regular parks are the best for that town there of course. They are glad that the new park will be another good park as in regular park of course. They are having lots of fun there now. We see them talking now of course.

"I am glad it will be another good park in fact," said Phil, "I am glad them bad groups was stopped of course for good."

"Same here in matter of fact," said Lil, "Them bad groups wanted bad park here so i was glad they was stopped."

"I am also glad they was," said Tommy, "I am glad they will build another good park is coming soon."

"Same here of course," said Dil, "I would hate a park for gays by the way of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I am glad they made that good decision by the way in fact."

Them groups won't give up without a fight by the way of course. They are having lots of good fun at that park there of course. After they played there they all went home by the way of course. They are glad them groups was stopped for now of course. Later at the Pickles house they had their dinner now they are talking there by the way. They are all glad them bad groups was stopped by the local government by the way in fact. They are glad they are happy they will be getting yet another good park of course.

"I am glad we stopped them in fact," said Tommy, "I would hate a park for one group of course."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "We are glad them groups was stopped of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "The new park will be lots of fun by the way of course."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have a good shower of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	55. MLK day picnic

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at the annual MLK day picnic at the park today having a good time there. They are having lots of good fun there of course. They are all happy and having a good time there. They are having good food and all the activities of course. They have no idea that one African American boy and his family is coming there to talk with them. That some how they think it is for blacks only in fact. The minister there will tell that family to leave them alone and stop bugging them and let them have fun there. We see them talking now.

"This is another good picnic here," said Phil, "The food and all the activities they have here is good of course."

"You said it," said Tommy, "I see a family coming to talk with us now."

"This is for blacks only," said that boy, "I see your not blacks by the way of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said his mom, "I think this is for blacks only of course."

"Leave them alone," said the minister, "Let them enjoy it for this is for all races not just one."

They said because that man was black is why they said for blacks only of course. The minister had no choice to ask tat bad family to leave at once of course. That they can have their own picnic just not with them of course. Then they went to another park and rented a place there as in a pavilion there and put blacks only there on a sign they made of course. That that picnic will have only three families there. Then after the gang all had fun there of course. Later at the Pickle house Tommy and his mom is talking.

"I had fun there mom," said Tommy, "I am glad that minster asked them to leave as in that family."

"That is good," said Didi, "I wonder what that was about until the minster there told me."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "They had their own picnic in another park of course."

"Yes they did," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I had lots of good fun there thanks to all the good people there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	56. Return to school

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is back in school after a three day weekend there of course. They are doing regular school work and then a pop quiz of course. Then after school they went to the study club to study for an upcoming test of course. They know the test is on Friday by the way of course. They know they must study hard for that test of course. They are talking before they study for that upcoming test there of course. That upcoming test a pretty hard test. We see them talking now of course.

"I am glad we are here today," said Phil, "That picnic yesterday was sure fun by the way of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad that boy was dealt with yesterday of course."

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "That boy goes to a local Elementary school of course."

"Same here," said Dil, "I am glad his parents had a good talk with him of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I am glad his parents talked with him of course."

They then all studied hard there for that hard test there of course. They know they can and will pass that upcoming test of course. Then after they studied for that test there by the way they went home in fact. Then they all had their dinner and now they are talking now of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking about that upcoming test on Friday of course. That he might get to tutor a girl in his class there of course. That he will be ready there. We see them two talking right now of course.

"I am ready for that test mom," said Tommy, "I study hard there and here as well of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "I think you might use your tutor skills on a girl there of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will be ready for that so i can help her by the way to improve in school."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will be ready to tutor that girl of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	57. We will pass mom

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school right now doing regular school work then a pop quiz. They know in two days they take that test that they study for of course. They are in the study club getting ready for them to study for that test of course. They know if they fail that test they would get tutor's in fact. They know they could get that strict tutor by the way of course. They want to avoid that so they know they must study hard for it. They know that one tutor is strict and not fun of course. We see them talking before they study.

"I hope we pass that test of course," said Phil, "Mom said she would hire that strict tutor if we fail it."

"I also hope so," said Lil, "Yes our mom said she would hire that tutor if we fail it."

"I know we can," said Tommy, "That one tutor is a strict one and is not fun at all in fact."

"I hope we can," said Kimi, "I hope we all do pass that test of course."

"I hope i pass mine," said Dil, "After all i don't want that tutor of course."

Then after they talked they then studied hard for that test of course. After they all studied hard for it they all went home of course. Then they had their dinner by the way of course. Then they did their homework and now they are talking of course. They know if they fail that test they would hire a tutor by the way of course. Tommy and his mom is talking now of course. They are talking about who they would hire for a tutor if they fail that test there of course. We see them talking now of course.

"We will pass it mom," said Tommy, "After all we study hard for that test there of course."

"I hope so," said Didi, "Because if you fail we would hire that strict tutor by the way."

"We will mom," said Tommy, "After all i am a smart kid by the way so no need to hire here."

"That you are," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "We will pass it of course by the way in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	58. It opens Saturday

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school doing their regular school work then a pop quiz of course. They know that test is tomorrow by the way of course. Then after school they all went to the study club the day before the test of course. They know they get tutors i they fail that test and rewarded if they pass it in fact. We see them talking by the way about the new park. They know they must pass that test there of course. They don't want to fail the test because of that tough tutor of course. We see them talking now of course.

"I hope we pass that test," said Phil, "I am glad that park opens on Saturday by the way of course."

"I also hope we do," said Lil, "I will be happy when that new park opens in two days in fact."

"I know we will pass it," said Tommy, "I will be happy when we go there when it opens in fact."

"I hope so," said Kimi, "I am glad we will go to that new park when it opens."

"Same here," said Dil, "That new park should be lots of fun of course."

After they talked then they all studied hard for that upcoming test of course. They will all be happy when that new park opens by the way of course. After they all studied hard for that test they all went home in fact. Then they all had their dinner and now talking of course. They know the new park will be lots of fun there of course. They are talking about that new park now. Tommy and his mom is talking there of course. That they will go there when it opens of course. We see them two talking now.

"Think it opens on Saturday of course," said Tommy, "It will be another good park by the way of course."

"Yes it does," said Didi, "I know it will be lots of fun we will go there that day in fact."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "I know the test is tomorrow by the way of course."

"Yes it is," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you in fact."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "We will all pass that test there of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	59. That test passed

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are now all at school right now doing that test there by the way of course. They know they must pass that test or get that tutor of course. They are glad they are now at recess having a good time there of course. They are on the field there right now on the track there. They know that the test is done and they are talking about the new park that opens tomorrow. They are also talking about how they think they did on that test there of course. They are talking right now of course in matter of fact.

"I hope we all pass that test," said Phil, "We will go to that new park tomorrow unless we failed it."

"I also hope so," said Lil, "That new park will be lots of fun so i hope we passed that test."

"I know we did," said Tommy, "I know we get tutor's if we failed it but we passed it in fact."

"I hope so," said Kimi, "That test was a bit hard by the way of course."

"I hope we did as well," said Dil, "I had a test in my class by the way of course."

After that they returned to class and getting the test back graded. They all passed that test there except a girl so Tommy will be her tutor for a time until her grades approve of course. They are all happy there of course by the way. They are happy the new park opens tomorrow. The will all go to that park there tomorrow of course. That test they did was a bit of a challenge but they passed that test and they are happy they did of course. We see Tommy and his mom that is in matter of fact of course.

"Well we passed it mom," said Tommy, "I am glad that new park opens tomorrow of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "We will go to that park tomorrow when it opens in fact."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "That new park will be lots of fun there of course."

"Yes of course it will," said Didi, "It is now shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am so glad we go to that park tomorrow in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	60. New park and protest

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are now all at the new park which just opened today having fun there. They are all happy they all passed that test they did yesterday in fact. They all love that new park there already for it is a good park by the way. They are glad that new park opened on time by the way of course. They love that new park for they are having good fun there in fact. They heard two groups of protesters are coming there to protest. One group wants a bad park and the other doesn't. We see them talking now about it.

"I love this new park here," said Phil, "I heard two group of protesters are coming here in fact."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I heard one group is Homosexuals and the other not."

"I sure love it in fact," said Tommy, "We can join the group against the bad park in fact."

"I sure love it as well," said Dil, "I will also join the good group."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I see the groups coming now of course."

They all joined the good group which includes Chuckie, Angelica, and Susie as well as Harold in fact. Then joined by others there in that park there. The good group is bigger and louder than the Homosexual group. So the local government told the bad group they will never get that park unless they get the majority in the city council and get the job as mayor as well. That town there has a strong mayor type of course. It is a mayor council type by the way. We see Tommy and his mom talking now.

"I love the new park there," said Tommy, "And i am glad they won the protest as well of course."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "I am glad we won the protest there."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I saw you march there in the good group."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad that new park is open of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	61. Having a good day

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school right now doing regular school work and a pop quiz. After school they went to study club to study for an upcoming test. That test is sometime next month there for math class. They are having fun there having a good day there by the way of course. They are having fun there before they study there in fact. They are talking there for they will go to the park after they go home of course. They are having another good day there. We see them talking now of course in fact.

"I am having a good day here," said Phil, "Think we will go to the park after we go home in fact."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad we will go to that park today in fact."

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "I sure love going to the park to have a good time."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am glad we are going to the park after this."

"And same here," said Dil, "I am also having a good day here as well."

After that they went home then they went to the park having a good day. They are having so much fun there playing on the swings there. They are having a good day for they love to have fun being kids by the way of course. Then after that they all went home and had their dinner of course. Dil right now is in the bath right now so he is naked there. Tommy knows not to go in to talk unless he says he can of course. We see Tommy is talking with his mom before his shower there. We see them two talking now.

"I had a good day mom," said Tommy, "Had fun at school as well as the park after that in fact."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad your having a good day here of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we are having a good day today in fact."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well i see Dil so shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have a good time in the shower in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	62. Best club in the school

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school now doing regular school work there and then a pop quiz after that. Then after school they went to study club to study for an upcoming test. They are glad they are there so they can study for it of course. They know they will go to the park once they go home for a short time. They are glad that study club was formed by the way of course. They are goin to talk before they study for that test as they always do of course. They all love the study club there. They are now talking right now of course.

"I love this study club here," said Phil, "I am glad we joined this club here by the way of course."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "I am glad you started this club up Tommy."

"I am glad you all joined it," said Tommy, "I love this study club here of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "Think we go to the park after this club of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "I love study club and the the park after this here."

That study club is the best because all it's members pass the test in matter of fact. They love that study club there. Then after that they went home for a short time then went to the park to have some more fun today. They are glad the study club is the best club in that school there. They are all on the swings talking and swinging of course in matter of fact. Then after that they had their dinner and now they are talking right now. Tommy and his mom are talking there. We see them two talking now.

"I love that study club mom in fact," said Tommy, "And then had a good time at the park after that."

"That is good of course," said Didi, "I am sure glad you started it up by the way in fact."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy, "I m glad my friends joined that club of course by the way."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will enjoy this shower i will have of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	63. Good choice

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school now doing regular school work there of course. They love going to that school there by the way and they love the study club as well. They are happy they are members of that good study club there of course. They are glad they will go to the park after the study club. They are happy they have good parks there and no bad parks there. They are glad that one court sided with the local government not them bad groups there in fact. They are talking now of course. They are talking about that of course.

"They made the best choice there," said Phil, "I am glad them groups are still blocked from having parks here."

"Yes they sure did in fact," said Lil, "I hope them groups just goes away by the way in fact."

"That they did make that choice there," said Tommy, "I also hope they go away of course in fact."

"Yes they did," said Kimi, "Them groups there is bad in fact."

"Yes they are bad," said Dil, "I am glad them parks are blocked as in the bad one's."

Then after that they all studied hard for that test coming up in fact. They are happy that court sided with the people of that town of course as in the local government. One of them bad groups will start a political party in hopes of getting the majority and the office of the mayor of course. That town is a mayor council type of government with a strong mayor type. Then later they went to the park then they went home in fact. They all had dinner there of course. Tommy and his mom is talking now in fact.

"I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "We had fun at the park after the study club of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad that court sided with the local government."

"Same here mom," said Tommy, "I am glad them ideas for them groups is still blocked."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I love showers for i will be naked and get washed."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	64. Fun after study

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school they are doing regular school work and a pop quiz. After school they all went to the study club to study for that math test. They all love that school there for they go together there. They are having fun there before they study for it there. They are talking there for they are all fiends there by the way of course. They are having a good time talking of course. They are glad Tommy started up that study club there in fact of course. We see them talking right now in fact.

"I hope we all pass that test coming up," said Phil, "After all it is a math test of course by the way."

"I also hope we do," said Lil, "That test is a challenge by the way of course."

"I am sure we will," said Tommy, "If we study hard for it by the way for it helps us in fact."

"I hope we do," said Kimi, "I am glad we are in this club here in fact."

"And i have a test coming," said Dil, "Only it is a science test not a math test."

After they talked they all studied hard for that test that is coming up. They are having a good time studying for that test there. After that they went home for a short time and them and their parents came to the park there. They are glad they are at the park to have fun and to calm down there. After that they all went home and had dinner there. They are happy they all had fun there. They are having a good time there at home. Tommy and his mom are talking now. They are talking before his shower in fact.

"I had a good time there mom," said Tommy, "At the park after we studied for that test coming up."

"That is good in fact," said Didi, "I love the park myself for it is a good park."

"That it is mom in fact," said Tommy, "I am sure we will pass that upcoming test."

"I hope so," said Didi, "Well i see Dil is out now it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have a good shower then bedtime."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	65. Study club and park

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school they are doing regular school work there in fact. They are glad they are members of that club there of course. They are going to the park after they go home after they study of course. They are having fun there talking there before they study there in fact. They are going to have fun when they go to the park there in that town. They are all good kids who won't hurt anyone unless they had to in fact. They are talking right now of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad we will go to the park today," said Phil, "I am glad we don't have a park for Homosexuals."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am also glad it isn't a park for bullies in fact."

"I sure love that park there," said Tommy, "I am also glad it isn't one owned by helicopter parents."

"I love that park there," said Kimi, "I am also isn't a resident only park so out of towners can come here."

"And same here," said Dil, "And i am glad it isn't a fee park for it will be a bad park."

Then after they talked they all studied hard for that upcoming test there. They are happy that they will go to the park after they study hard for that test there. Then after that they went home and them and their parents came to the park. That park is the best one in that town there. They are happy they are having fun there on the swings as the adults is playing basketball there. They are all having lots of fun there in fact. Later they all went home and had their dinner there. Later Tommy and his mom are talking now.

"I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "I sure love going to that park the most in fact."

"Same here," said Didi, "We all had good fun there at the park today."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "That we saw you playing basketball there."

"Yes indeed son," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we will go there tomorrow as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	66. The big protest

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is the park having lots of good fun there on the swings there. They heard that two groups of protesters are coming there to protest. They have signs for the good group so they won't get a park for Homosexuals only. They are against that bad park right there of course. They will join the good group there when they show up of course. They are glad the local government is for parks for all. That they would have guards that would ask if they are gay or not. We see them all talking now of course.

"I heard them groups are coming here," said Phil, "I am glad we will join that good group when they come of course."

"I am glad we will join that good group there," said Lil, "I am against a park for a group people only."

"I am glad we will," said Tommy, "But if it starts becoming violent we will leave it."

"Good idea there," said Kimi, "I hope it stays peaceful for our sake of course."

"Here they come now," said Dil, "So that means it is time to pick up them signs."

They joined the good group followed by many there at that park there. The good group is bigger and louder than the bad group there. The local government sided with the good group over that bad group there. They all went home happy they won that protest there. They are having a good time there at the park. They are now all at home there. They are good kids by the way of course. They are talking right now as in Tommy and his mom that is in fact. They are happy they won the protest. We see them talking right now in fact.

"We joined the good group mom," said Tommy, "We won it by the way for we was bigger and louder."

"That is good in fact," said Didi, "I am glad you and your friends and brother did."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "I am we won that good protest there by the way in fact."

"That is good," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we won that protest there of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	67. Bad groups gone

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is the park having lots of good fun there on the swings there. That they came there after all but two came home from church of course. They are having fun there at the park there playing on them swings there by the way of course by the way. They are glad two of them bad groups is gone for good of course by the way in fact. They are glad the bad groups will no longer protest and the fact one group became a political party there. We see them kids talking there having a good time playing.

"I am glad two of them bad groups is gone," said Phil, "But i heard the Homosexual group is now a political party."

"I heard about that in fact," said Lil, "I heard that party will lose them elections big time."

"I also heard about that of course," said Tommy, "I hope they lose big time in them elections."

"Same here of course," said Kimi, "I know they will lose them elections coming up."

"And same here," said Dil, "I am glad we came here to this good park here."

They are glad they are at that park there and that the bad groups is gone now. They know two groups is gone for good and the other no longer protest there. They are having a good time there until it was time for them to all go home now. They all went home and had their dinner there at home of course. They are happy in fact that the good groups is still around in one form or other. Then we now see Tommy and his mom is talking right now because they are happy that them bad groups are now gone.

"I hope they lose big mom," said Tommy, "I am glad that the other two bad groups is now gone."

"I know they will," said Didi, "I am glad that them good groups are still around."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we went to that park today of course."

"Yes indeed son," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am just happy the two bad groups is now gone."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	68. Political talk

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends are at school doing regular school work then a pop quiz. They are going to study for that upcoming test here by the way of course. They are happy that two bad groups are gone for good. That the third one became a political party that is very unpopular of course. That one running against her as in that school board member is gay. That he is a gay activist who works at a local barber shop there. They hope that current member gets reelected to that spot. We see them talking now of course.

"I hope she is reelected," said Phil, "After all one that is running is a gay barber who is a gay activist in fact."

"I also hope so," said Lil, "I heard another that is running is a police officer in fact."

"I hope she is," said Tommy, "Another running is a school teacher in matter of fact."

"I hope she is," said Kimi, "Another that is running is a plummer."

"And same here," said Dil, "And the last that is running a a bartender in fact."

They are now studying hard for that upcoming test later next month by the way. Then after that they all went home and they all had their dinner at a local restaurant and then they all went back home and is now talking to that school board member there. That she is in the lead so far in the polls there. That the gay activist who is a barber is far behind in last place. They hope she is reelected to that spot there of course. That woman that is in that spot is doing a good job now. We see them three talking now.

"I hope you do get reelected," said Tommy, "After all you are doing a good job in that board of course."

"I also hope so," said Didi, "The current school board is a good one."

"I am sure i will," said that woman, "Well it is now time for me to go home now."

"Okay then," said Didi, "Tommy it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "The current school board is a good one."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	69. Bullies arrested

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school doing regular school work there and then a pop quiz after that. They are glad they will go study after school not knowing bullies are coming there. Them three are high school kids that loves to tease people. For some reason they will call them nerds because they are studying of course. Them three are bad kids that will tease Tommy and them. Them three bullies are known to tease and hurt kids who they call nerds. None of them are nerds just regular children. We see them talking now in fact.

"I love this study club here in fact," said Phil, "I hope we all pass that test that is coming next month in fact."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I hope we all pass that upcoming test of course."

"Same here by the way," said Tommy, "I know we will all pass that test coming up."

"I hope so," said Kimi, "I am glad we all came here today in fact."

"I hope i pass mine," said Dil, "I am glad we are all members of this club here."

Just then them three bad children who is teenagers started teasing them calling them nerds. They then called the police who arrested them and they filled charges against them that they can go to juvenile hall for two to four months there. Then after they studied they all went home and had their dinner there. They are glad they are in the police station with papers charging them with them charges there as in them bullies there of course. Then later at the Pickles house Tommy and his mom are talking right now of course.

"They was arrested mom of course," said Tommy, "They have charges filled against them right now."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad you called the police on them of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "Them three are bad kids all them as in them three."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we called the police on them."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	70. Bad kids convicted

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school doing regular school work there now by the way in fact. After school they all went to the study club to study for that upcoming test there. That test might be a challenge but they can and will pass it in fact. They heard them bullies was convicted in Juvenile court and got two months in Juvenile hall. They are happy about that. They are glad them bad kids will serve time there with other bad kids there. They are happy and talking there. We see them all talking now of course by the way.

"I Heard they was convicted of course," said Phil, "And got two months in juvenile hall in fact."

"I heard about that as well," said Lil, "I am sure happy to hear about that."

"I am glad they was convicted," said Tommy, "Them three are bad kids by the way in fact."

"I am happy about it," said Kimi, "I am glad they was convicted as well."

"And same here," saaid Dil, "I am glad because they was bad to us."

Then after they all talked about it they began to study for that test there. That that test is on Friday by the way of course. They are happy they are there so they can study there so they can pass that test coming soon. Then after they studied hard for that test they all went home of course. They then they had dinner and now they are talking as Dil is having his bath. So we see Tommy and his mom is the two talking with his dad inventing something. We see them two all talking right now of course. About that case there.

"I heard they was convicted mom," said Tommy, "I am happy if that is true by the way of course."

"You heard correct," said Didi, "They all got two months in juvenile hall."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "I am now a happy boy by the way of course."

"Yes indeed son," said Didi, "Well i see Dil so shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "That shower will feel so good on me."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	71. Gang war stopped

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school doing regular school work and a pop quiz there of course. They have no idea that a gang will come then another to battle there of course. They are happy they are inside and that a swat team is there. They have no idea that why they are there they are just glad they are there. They are happy they are in the study club right now. The swat team is there because they got tipped off by a former gang member. That boy was injured is why he stopped. We see them talking now of course.

"I am glad the test is tomorrow of course," said Phil, "Do any of you know why the swat team is there of course?"

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am not sure why they are there but i am glad they are there."

"Yes it is tomorrow in fact," said Tommy, "I also wonder why they are there but happy they are there."

"I know it is," said Kimi, "I have no idea why they are there in fact."

"I hope nothing bad goes on," said Dil, "They might be some protest going on."

Then a gang showed up there and they locked the school down just in case. The swat team then arrested that gang there and took them away. Then the other gang showed up and was also arrested of course. Then they all studied for that test and then they was allowed to go home now. They are glad the police are there now. A small team of police offices remains just in case. That they know some stray gang members are there so they are there to keep the peace. We see Tommy and his mom are talking now.

"I am glad the police was there mom," said Tommy, "And that test is tomorrow of course as well in fact."

"I am glad they was," said Didi, "I hoped you all studied hard on that test there."

"Yes we did mom," said Tommy, "I am glad i started up the study club of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I hope them gang members gets charged of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	72. We passed it

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school doing regular school work there of course in fact. Then the time came for that test that they have been studied for there of course in fact. They are now all doing that test there in the classroom there. They are now at lunch after recess talking there of how they think they did on it. They are happy they are there to talk about it of course. They hope they all passed that test there in fact. Because if they fail a test they would get the tough tutor there. We see them all talking right there of course.

"I hope i passed that test there," said Phil, "Because i don't want that tough tutor by the way of course."

"I also hope i did as well," said Lil, "That tough tutor i heard is strict and not fun."

"I am sure we all did in fact," said Tommy, "I heard that one tutor is a tough not fun one."

"I also hope so," said Kimi, "That test was pretty tough of course."

"I hope i passed mine," said Dil, "If i failed i it Tommy here would be my tutor of course."

They are happy they all passed that test when he go them back graded. They are happy they go to that study club there for it payed off for them. They are happy they passed that good test that they did today. Later after school they all went home of course. They are happy they passed that test that time of course. Tommy and his mom are talking after they had dinner there. They are glad that he and his friends and brother passed them test there. They are happy they won't get that tough tutor there.

"We passed it mom of course," said Tommy, "So we won't be getting that tough tutor there of course."

"That is good to know," said Didi, "So yes you won't get that tough tutor of course."

"I am glad mom in fact," said Tommy, "They are happy we all passed it of course in fact."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "It is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we all passed that test there of course mom."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	73. Music park coming

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at the park having a good time on the swings there of course. They heard a music park is coming that the Homosexual party hates they got rejected of course. They hope they lose big coming the elections for the school board and of dog catcher as well of course. They hope the ruling party stays in power and that only dog catcher will change hands. The only reason is the current one is retiring in fact. They hope the music park is for everyone of course. They are all talking right now of course.

"I hope we all can go there," said Phil, "I heard that bad party hates being rejected again of course."

"I hope so of course," said Lil, "I heard we are getting that music park there."

"I know we can in fact," said Tommy, "I hope that bad party loses big in that election of course."

"I hope so," said Kimi, "I am happy we won't get a gay park."

"And same here of course," said Dil, "I hope we can all go there when it opens."

That bad party is angry they was rejected once again even after they said everyone can go in. That they would go back on their word because the mayor and town council saw through it of course. They hope the bad party goes away when the local elections are over. They are playing there having a good time until they all went home of course. Tommy and his mom are talking now that it is about the music park that is soon coming to that town there of course. We see them two talking now of course.

"I heard about it mom," said Tommy, "I hope everyone can go there of course in fact."

"I am sure we can," said Didi, "I hope it goes in that vacant lot of course."

"I hope so," said Tommy, "That or in that field that is up for sale of course."

"Vacant lot is best," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I also hope it is that vacant lot as well in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	74. We hope hey lose

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at the park as in the best park playing on the swings there of course. They are happy that their parents is a special board to oversee the elections for cheating. The police would arrest the members if they try to cheat by having dead people vote or fictional characters. They know all the registered voters there so they allow the board to oversee it. They are happy they are there having a good time there. They heard that that bad party is very unpopular. We see them all talking right now of course.

"I am glad we are at this good park here today," said Phil, "I am glad that board will look into that election."

"Same here in fact of course," said Lil, "I am glad both our parents is on it of course."

"I sure hope they won't cheat," said Tommy, "If they do they will all be arrested in fact."

"I love this park here," said Kimi, "I am happy that board formed of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "I am happy our mom is on it in fact."

They all played there at that park having lots of good fun there. They love that good park there for it is the best park in that town there of course. They all played there until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all hope that bad party will lose that election big time in the April election coming up in fact. That it is for the school board and for the post of dog catcher. That bad party wants to start up parks for that sin and to teach it in all public schools there. We see them two talking now of course.

"I heard they could cheat mom," said Tommy, "I am glad you are on that special board of course."

"We hope they won't," said Didi, "If they do they will be arrested and charged."

"That is true mom of course," said Tommy, "I hope they won't try to cheat in it."

"Yes of course son," said Didi, "Well i see Dil now so shower time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I am glad that board formed of course mom."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	75. Bad party arrested

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school doing regular school work and then a pop quiz of course. They are glad the next test is next month of course in fact. They are glad that the bad party is very unpopular by the way in fact. They have no idea that bad party is meeting right now of course. That bad party is thinking about to do voter fraud to win the election there. The bad party is getting ready to commit voter fraud. They have a list of dead people and a list of fictional characters to use. We see them talking now of course.

"Yes this should work, said the chairman, "I think we should win this way because only way we can."

"I agree with you," said a member, "But i see someone coming right now."

"Your under arrest," said a police officer, "That is illegal by the way to have them vote."

"Yes it is," said another police officer, "Same as you who said it was a good idea."

"We are going to jail," said the chairman, "We have good lawyers of course."

Tommy and them heard them two got arrested there at the party HQ there. They are in big trouble by the way in fact. That bad party needs to elect new members to the chairmanship that bad party just might go away and never return. That bad par is going away. They could vote themselves out of exisitance. Then later at the Pickles house Tommy and his mom are talking there after dinner before he gets in the shower of course. They are happy them members was arrested. We see them two talking now.

"I heard they was mom," said Tommy, "They are now in jail right now of course."

"You heard correct, said Didi, "They are in big trouble now."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "They could spend prison time."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will enjoy taking it of course in fact."

I will need some ideas for this story here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	76. The lawyer

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school doing regular school work there then after school they went to study club. The lawyer for the chairman and his second in command of course. They are partners by the way of course for they are together. If they go to prison they want to share the same cell there. The lawyer will take the case by the way of course in matter of fact. They are glad they have a lawyer there. The state will have a stronger case. The DA who is there is the best. He is the best DA in that area there of course.

"I am glad you will take the case," said the chairman, "We was both framed by that non party member."

"I am also glad as well," said party member, "You are the best lawyer we know."

"No problem you two," said the lawyer, "I will be glad to take the case in fact."

"That is good," said the chairman, "That DA i heard is a tough one of course.

"Yes indeed," said party member, "I hope you are just as strong or stronger."

That lawyer said he is a tough lawyer in the court of law. Then later Tommy and his friends all went home of course from school and the study club of course. They are happy they will go to the park over the weekend. They love best park there of course in fact. They are happy they will get to go there over the weekend. Tommy and his family then had their dinner and now they are talking as Dil is having his bath and his dad went to the basement to invent stuff. That leaves Tommy and his mom to talk.

"I heard he DA is tough mom," said Tommy, "That he wins lots of cases against bad guys of course."

"I heard he is," said Didi, "I hope they get found guilty in the court of law."

"I also hope so," said Tommy, "I am glad they are found guilty in the court of law."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now time for you of course in fact."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will love to see the trial when it comes."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	77. The hearing

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school doing regular school work there then after school they went to study club. The hearing is now underway right now with that man ready to plead. That man knows that means he will be going on trial as soon as the jury is all picked for the judge for the trial was already picked. They are happy as in Tommy and them for they are at the park now. They are having fun there and heard that the hearing is now underway of course. Then later that man will now make his plead for that case to move on.

"I plead not guilty your honor," said the chairman, "That is my plead by the way for this case here."

"Okay then," said the judge, "We will soon start picking the jury now."

"I am ready for that," said the DA, "I am ready to start picking the jury now."

"Same here," said defense lawyer, "I am glad we can now pick the members of it."

"And same here," said the chairman, "I am glad i have a good lawyer here."

Tommy and them was then met by that defense lawyer who started to bribe them kids there. They then called park security who kicked that lawyer out of the park. They will soon press charges against him for trying to bribe them with siding with them in the upcoming trial for the chairman and that member of course. In fact they are on the side of the state of course. They are happy security was around or they would team up and hurt him of course. We see Tommy and his mom talking before he has his shower of course. That the lawyer who tried to bribe him and his friends there.

"Yes he tried to bribe us mom," said Tommy, "I know that is indeed a crime right there of course."

"That is a crime of course," said Didi, "I hope you press charges against him."

"Yes indeed mom of course," said Tommy, "I will be glad to do that of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "Well it is now time for your shower now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will be glad when that trial starts of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	78. The Trial part 1

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school doing regular school work there then after school they went to study club. The trial is now underway for that former chairman and his partner in crime. They are glad they will testify in that court tomorrow so no study club tomorrow by the way. They are happy that man and his partner is now on trial with the state having a strong case. They are stronger than the defense case to defend him do to that tough DA that is on that case there by the way. We see them talking now as in the trial.

"That man there is guilty," said the DA, "He started that party to get his way in this town here of course."

"Yes please go on," said the judge, "I can tell your not done yet of course."

"Yes your honor," said the DA, "That man wants to use dead people and fictional characters to win that election there thank you."

"Your turn now," said the judge, "After all this is a fair trial this isn't a show trial."

"Yes your honor," said the defense lawyer, "That man is a good man who started the party for more rights thank you."

Then Tommy and them came home from the study club at school then went to the park to play there of course. They know they will be called by the state to help convict that bad man and his partner so they can go to prison as in them two men there. That bad man and his partner is bad that they want the town to become a gay and lesbian ruled town. That bad party just might end after them elections because they are struggling ever sense them two was arrested on charges. We see Tommy and his mom talking now of course.

"I hope he is convicted mom," said Tommy, "I am ready to testify tomorrow of course in fact."

"I also hope so," said Didi, "Them two are bad men by the way of course."

"That they are mom," said Tommy, "Them two needs to go to prison to serve time there."

"That is true," said Didi, "It is now time for you to have your shower of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am ready for to testify tomorrow for that trial of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	79. The Trial part 2

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at school doing regular school work there then after school they went to the trial. That former chairman and his partner is still on trial of course in fact. That they will be called as witnesses in that trial there of course. That defense lawyer will try to bribe them to side with them and they said no. They know that taking bribes is a crime in fact. Same as trying to bribe of course in matter of fact. They are glad they are for the state in that case there of course in fact. We see them talking now at the trial there.

"My first witness is Phil Deville," said the DA, "He is my first witness and the star one of course."

"Do you promise," said the bailiff, "To tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?

"I do," said Phil, "I do promise for i am now under oath now."

"Is it true you was there?" said the DA, "That he wants to use dead people and such to win it?"

"Yes i was there," said Phil, "And also true they wanted to use them to win it."

The defense now had it's turn and he asked him stuff not about that case there. He then stepped down and then came the rest of the gang. They was also asked the same stuff he asked Phil to answer. They all know they can and will press charges against that defense lawyer for trying to bribe them in that case to make them lie so that man can then press charges on them. They are glad they won't answer them questions that man was asking them like are students and such. Later at the Pickles house with Tommy and his mom talking there.

"Yes things went well," said Tommy, "That defense lawyer wanted me to take a bribe of course."

"We can press charges," said Didi, "After that trial ends that is in fact."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy,"I hope they go to prison for a good long time."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now time for your shower."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "Things went well for the state of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	80. Some fun there

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

They are all at that good park there having some fun there on the swings there of course. They are happy they are there today so they can have fun there. They are happy they won't have a park for gay's and lesbians only of course. They are happy they are there to have some fun there. They are glad they are there at the most kid friendly park there. They are happy they are there to have some fun there of course. They are glad they have good parks there. We see them all talking of course.

"I love this park here in fact," said Phil, "I am glad we are at this park to have some fun of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad we won't get a park for Homosexuals only."

"I love this park here," said Tommy, "That bad party will go away after the April elections."

"I hope so," said Kimi, "That is a bad party by the way of course in fact."

"And same there," said Dil, "This park is the best one in this town here in fact."

They are glad they came to that park today of course. They are happy they won't be getting a bad park in that town there. That bad party is now struggling so that party will most likely go away after the April elections is over with. They all played in that park there and stayed there until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all went home and had their dinner there of course. They are happy they won't be getting a bad park in that town there. Tommy and his mom are talking there before his shower of course.

"I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "I am glad that we won't be getting a Homosexual park."

"That is good," said Didi, "The state's case against them two men of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I hope we see them get convicted of course."

"I also hope so," said Didi, "Well it is now time for your shower."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I will have a good shower of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter to this long story here of course.


	81. Church and park

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Phil and them are at church there to have some fun there then went to the park after that. We see them all on the swings having a very good time there of course. They are glad they won't be getting a park for Homosexuals only. They are happy about that by the way of course. Tommy and Dil was waiting for them and then they all went to play there. They are glad they are at that park there. They are glad they are there so they can play together of course. We see them all talking there now of course.

"I love this park here," said Phil, "That we had fun at church today before we came here."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "Yes we had fun there at church today of course."

"I love this park here," said Tommy, "I am glad we won' be getting a gay park here."

"Same here," said Kimi, "This is a good park here of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "I am glad we all came here of course in fact."

They are glad they came to that park today of course for they love it there. They played in that park until it was time for them to all went home there of course. They are glad they won't be getting a gay park there of course. They are happy they had so much fun today of course. They are happy because they love that park there of course. They are happy they went to the park today of course. We see Tommy and his mom talking before his shower there of course. We see them two talking there now of course.

I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we went there today by the way of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "You and your friends are good people."

"That is true mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we all went there today."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now shower for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we went there of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	82. The Trial part 3

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends are at the courtroom after school to watch that trial there for the closing arguements. The DA is known to be a very tough one. The jury will decide his fate the next day of course. They will hear the evidence and they will vote for the judge said no mistrials that it must be guilty or not guilty. That no hung jury allowed there of course. So they will all be there until they come up with a verdict. That the trial will end when they decide the very fate of that man and his partner. We see them all talking now.

"That man and his partner are guilty," said the DA, "Them two did it the evidence points to them two that they did it."

"Please go on," said the judge, "It seems that you aren't done yet of course."

"Yes your honor," said the DA, "Them two men are known to cause trouble before thank you."

"Your turn now," said the judge, "This is a fair trial not a show trial."

"Yes your honor," said the defense lawyer, "Them two are lawful citizens of this town who would never cheat."

That trial will soon be in the hands of the jury. They will decide that case of guilty or not guilty and the judge told them that it must be guilty or not guilty. That they can be no mistrials in that case for that is the rules they came up with in some cases including to the law of the state that says that no mistrials for high profile trials are allowed that it must be guilty or not guilty. That means they will be there until they come up with a verdict in that trial there. We see Tommy and his mom are at home talking now.

"I hope it is guilty mom," said Tommy, "The evidence proves they did them crimes of course."

"I also hope so," said Didi, "They can be no mistrials in this trial of course."

"I heard about that," said Tommy, "I am glad the state law is clear."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad the jury will soon decide of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	83. The Trial part 4

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the court house in the courtroom heard a verdict was reached. They are glad they came up with verdict after only one vote of course. They are glad that trial is coming to an end now of course. They know that no hung jury allowed in that case because it is a high profile case. They are glad a verdict was reached for that case there. They are happy that case came to an end. They hope it is a guilty verdict so justice can be served for them two men there. We see them talking now.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" said the judge, "Because no hung jury allowed here please."

"We have your honor," said jury foreman, "That is why we are here after all of course."

"Hand it to me," said the judge, "Defendent please stand. What does the jury find them two men?"

"Guilty your honor," said jury foreman, "That is the verdict we reached they did it."

"Sentence phase tomorrow," said the judge, "Take them to the county jail one last time."

Tommy and his friends are happy about that verdict. Them two men will go to prison for ten to twenty years of course. They are happy they helped him get convicted by testifing in the trial during the witness phase of that trial of course. They are glad the trial is coming to an end for tomorrow is the sentence phase. Him and his friends will help them get twenty years which is a long time to serve in prison so they would hope to get parole as in them two convicted felons. We see Tommy and his mom at home talking about it now.

"I am happy with the verdict mom," said Tommy, "I hope it is twenty years which is a long time of course."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "I hope they get twenty years in prison as well."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "Them two are bad men who needs to serve time in prison."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well i is now shower time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I hope they get twenty years in prison for it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	84. Last chapter

Rugrats goes back to school 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the court house in the courtroom to get sentenced to prison time. That man and his partner will be put in the same cell there in that prison there. Them men can get ten to twenty years in prison because that is what the law says of course. They hope they will lose the appeals that they have so they won't go free. They think ten years is good enough because it is their first time doing them crimes of course. They are happy the judges would deny them. We see them all talking now of course. This is the last chapter of this story here.

"I say ten years in prison," said the DA, "After all it is their first time doing them crimes of course."

"Very well then of course," said the judge, "You can take them to the prison bus for prison."

"Yes your honor," said a policeman, "It will be my pleasure by the way of course."

"We will appeal it," said the chairman, "For we have that right of course."

"Yes you two do," said the judge, "Now take them away of course."

They are glad them judges would deny them appeals for it is a high profile case in fact. They are glad them two men will be serving time in prison of course. They are glad that case is now over with at last. They are happy they can now move on with their lives now. They are glad they testified in that case there. They all went home and had their dinner of course. We see they are now talking there. That they are talking about why they went to court and them men to prison of course. We see them two talking now.

"I am glad the appeals will fail," said Tommy, "Them men will get ten years for them crimes of course."

"Same here in fact," said Didi, "Them men need to serve prison time of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am just glad that case is now over with by the way."

"Same here," said Didi, "It is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am sure glad that case is now over."

I hoped you liked this long story here. I might make a sequel to story here. The end.


End file.
